El Guardaespaldas
by greyCrissGleek
Summary: 1 Nunca lo pierdas de vista 2 nunca bajes la guardia 3 No te enamores... eran las tres simples reglas que Kurt Hummel seguía para ser el mejor guardaespaldas, lo que el no imagino es lo complicado que seria cumplir la ultima cuando conoce a Blaine Anderson, el joven cantante que debe proteger.
1. Chapter 1

**ESTA ES LA NUEVA HISTORIA :D ME BASE UN POCO EN LA TRAMA DE LA PELI GUARDAESPALDAS PERO QUE QUEDE CLARO QUE NO ES UNA ADAPTACION NI NADA PARECIDO, DE HECHO NI HE VISTO LA PELICULA XD ESPERO LES AGRADE, ME EMOCIONA MUCHO ESTE NUEVO FIC PERO NO SE SI VAYA A GUSTARLES, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS :3**

**NO HABRA DIAS EXACTOS DE ACTUALIZACIONES, SERA CADA QUE TENGA EL CAP, ASI COMO ANGELS TO FLY, AUNQUE COMO YA VIENEN LAS SEMANAS DE VACACIONES QUIZA ACTUALICE RAPIDO :) **

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Hoy es nuevo dia, hoy sabria quien es la persona a la que debere proteger durante los próximos meses, soy kurt hummel, guardaespaldas desde los 21 años de edad ahora mismo cuento con 31, ha sido un largo tiempo desde mi ultimo caso pero es que definitivamente necesitaba un tiempo para mi. Me lavo la cara para terminar bien de despertarme ya que probablemente sera un dia largo, Elliot me fijo mi presentacion con Blaine Anderson a las 11:00 am en pocas palabras en menos de tres horas, vaya hace mucho que no cuido a alguien joven y en su mero apogeo.

Blaine Anderson, cantante, compostior, ha llegado a ser la estrella del momento, asediado por sus fans y reconocido con premios como grammy, billboard y nominado a brit. Todo un exito el chico sin duda. En serio sera tan talentoso? O solo sera un plástico mas de mentiras solo promovido por mercadotecnia? Bueno, eso es irrelevante para mi, lo importante es lo siguiente...

Ha sido acosado y amenazado por lo que parece un grupo de obsesionados sin embargo, peligrosos.

Han amenazado con matarlo de no ser que se case con uno de ellos, parecia broma al principio pero cuando uno de ellos entro a su departamento y lo amenazo con una pistola las cosas se empezaron a tomar en serio, o al menos eso es lo que me explico Elliot, parece sin duda algo de los tipicos fans obsesionados, tienen trastornos y los recaen en algun idolo, en este caso, en este joven.

Blaine Anderson, 22 años, madre fallecida, padre ausente, crecio al cuidado de su hermano que es quien es su manager.

Mejor amiga Santana Lopez, mejor amigo Sam Evans, no suele salir a fiestas es mas de casa.

Vaya, nada parece hablar mal de el, que tipo de persona sera? Un chico petulante o alguno educado? Bueno, hoy lo sabre. Salgo de mi apartamento exactamente a las 10:30 tiempo perfecto para llegar a la hora estipulada... Entro a mi auto y arranco para dirigirme al domicilio proporcionado.

* * *

11:00 am

Elliot se encuentra a mi lado, esperamos al chico y a su hermano Cooper Anderson. La puerta se abre y deja entrar a los dos hermanos. Logro comprobar lo que ya sabia, son muy apuestos, ambos. Cooper parecia seguro e intimidante mientras el otro chico se veia inocente, algo nervioso pero... Dulce?

\- ¿tu eres Kurt Hummel? - me pregunto Cooper.

\- si, soy yo - ambos nos tomamos las manos.

\- supongo ya sabes lo que sucedio, el porque necesitamos de tus servicios

\- si, lo se... y estoy a su dispocision

\- Elliot te recomendo mucho, el es amigo mio desde la universidad y dice que eres uno de los mejores en su trabajo, necesito cuidar la vida de mi hermanito, es lo mas importante que tengo asi que por favor, cuento contigo

Me conmovio la manera en que hablo, al parecer ambos hermanos son muy unidos, Blaine entonces fue el siguiente en pararse frente a mi, era mas bajo que nosotros, ya habia escuchado eso, el me sonrio y estiro su mano.

\- mucho gusto, le agradezco que trabaje en esto, espero nos llevemos bien - me dijo con una sonrisa, bueno, al menos no es un chico petulante.

\- espero lo mismo - le respondi - necesito que me platiquen bien todo lo sucedido

Blaine asintio serio y nos sentamos en en sofa que se encontraba en la habitacion.

\- todo comenzo muy inocentemente - comenzo a contarme el menor de los Anderson - recibia muchos regalos de al parecer un grupo de fans, cinco de hecho, al parecer eran amigos o no se si sean familia, yo los aceptaba y agradecia por ellos, eran desde cartas hasta peluches, incluso dulces que ellos sabian eran mis favoritos, sin embargo de repente comence a recibir regalos caros, esclavas, anillos, incluso las llaves de un coche, esto se me hizo demasiado... no se si eran ricos o no, pero no podia aceptar semejantes obsequios, entonces llego un documento... era uno de matrimonio, donde solo faltaba mi firma, yo me quede atonito, pense que era broma pero no fue asi... despues comence a salir con Derek, mi actual novio y entonces todo empeoro, empece a recibir amenazas de ellos, donde me decian que yo no podia amar a nadie que no fueran ellos, que yo les pertenecia - note como se ponia nervioso al recordar.

Cooper pone su mano en el hombro de su hermano, supongo para tranquilizarlo, el menor inhala y veo como vuelve a recobrar la tranquilidad.

\- en pleno concierto se me ocurrio agradecerles su amor y devocion por mi, pues es claro que estaban presentes, pero que por favor se detuvieran, que estaba feliz con Derek y que claramente no le pertenecia a nadie, pasaron dias y no recibi nada mas de ellos, pense que habia terminado... sin embargo, hace tres dias cuando volvi de una entrevista a mi departamento, habia un tipo, no logre verle bien la cara pero tenia ojos verdes, me amenazo con una pistola, pero se debatia entre disparar o no

\- ¿no le dijo nada? - le pregunto, vaya que la historia era demasiado intrigante.

\- si, solo unas palabras "Nos perteneces, debes estar con nosotros ya sea en vida o en la muerte" algo me dice que no son realmente cinco, ha de ser una secta o el chico trastornado, no lo se...

\- todo parece indicar que si, es uno, puede que sea un delincuente o tenga demasiado dinero, es claro que ha desarrollado una obsesion por usted... definitivamente necesita proteccion, si el tiene dinero en verdad sera un problema ¿que impidio que le disparara?

\- disparo pero no a mi, fue mas como una advertencia, seguridad escucho y entraron rapidamente, el salio por la ventana, no entiendo muy bien cual fue el fin de la amenaza... pero como se podra imaginar, vivo con miedo desde entonces, aun no se como pudo entrar a mi departamento

Pude ver el terror en su mirada, por primera vez me senti mal por la persona a la que debo proteger, nunca me involucro mucho con ellos, ya que si algo sale mal trato que no me afecte lo que sea que le ocurra, pero este chico es algo diferente, siempre me tocaron personas alsadas, falsas, creidas o simplemente no me llevaba demasiado con ellos, solo hacia mi trabajo y eso era todo.

\- tranquilo, te protegere, nada va a sucederte, puedes confiar con eso

Le asegure, nunca digo estas palabras ademas que le hable de tu ¿que me pasa? Entonces veo que me sonrie.

\- gracias, confio en ti

Me dijo aun sonriendo, esto no estaba bien. Nunca jamas me permiti hablarle de tu a nadie de los que protejo, eso no esta bien, eso crea lazos, y no puedes proteger a alguien asi porque entonces todo puede volverse demasiado peligroso.

_Pero cuando el me sonrió, me di cuenta que ya era peligroso._

* * *

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO :D**

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :)**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS **


	2. Chapter 2

**Que bueno que ya tenia escrito el capitulo, porque con la depresion que me cargo en estos momentos la verdad no puedo escribir :c mi zayn... mi amado zayn se fue de One Direction, aun estoy en shock... bueno aqui esta el cap, disfrutenlo! gracias por la aceptacion del fic!**

**jeny: aqui tendras otro capitulo :D**

**angii jmnez: que bueno que te haya gustado! jajaja todavia falta para los klisses**

**Georgi g: awww que bueno que te guste!**

**DomiCrissColfer: te enamoraste de mi fic yeeeeh! jajaja ya andas candidato xD yo aun no se quien se metio :p Kurt como guardaespaldas quien lo diria xD**

**Brenda: que bueno que te haya encantado! wiii!**

**Adriana11: y se vienen muchas historias mas!**

**JaviHummelMalik: jaja salvaje xD que bueno que te gusto!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**_Dia 1_**

El primer dia de trabajo comenzaba, me encontre fuera de la casa de los Anderson exactamente a las 7:00 am ya que el menor tenia un ensayo que hacer para su presentacion esa tarde, lo vi salir junto a su hermano, ambos platicando tranquilamente, no puedo evitar pensar en lo apuesto que se ve Blaine en ese pantalon rojo completamente pegado a sus piernas junto a la camisa polo negra y la bowtie que lo hace ver simplemente adorable, se que no deberia tener ninguno de estos pensamientos pero no puedo negar lo apuesto que es, igual que su hermano si, pero el menor tiene algo distintivo.

\- buenos dias Kurt - me saluda amablemente Blaine con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Buenos dias joven Anderson - le respondo con respeto, el hace una mueca.

\- puedes llamarme Blaine - me dice con una timida sonrisa, su hermano me habia saludado con la mano antes de acomodarse en el coche.

\- lo siento, no suelo llamar por su nombre a la gente con la que trabajo

El me mira con extrañeza - ¿porque?¿que tiene de malo? - me pregunta confundido, ¿como puedo explicarle?

\- Blaine se nos hace tarde - avisa su hermano, el chico solo asiente y se sube junto a el, subi al coche y entonces comence a manejar al estudio donde ensayarian, por un minuto en la platica anterior estuve tentado en permitirme llamarme por su nombre como el me lo habia pedido, nunca me habia sucedido pero el tiene algo especial, ¿que diablos me esta pasando? Blaine Anderson solamente es otra persona mas para la que trabajo, a la que debo proteger porque asi el trabajo me lo exije, entonces... ¿porque me afecta tanto?

Llegamos al estudio y no podia de dejar de observar los alrededores, habian unos cuantos fans en la entrada del edificio, estuve a punto de decirles que se apartaran pero Blaine tomo uno de mis brazos - esta bien, son mis fans... descuida - me dijo con una voz tranquila y se fue con ellos a tomarse fotos y firmar autografos ¿no se da cuenta que cualquiera de ellos podria ser quien lo acosa? pero no parece importarle, parece solo interesarle responder con amabilidad a sus fans, puedo sentir como se forma una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Definitivamente, no me lo imagine asi.

Senti una presencia a mi lado, Cooper Anderson - encantador ¿cierto? a veces hasta olvido que realmente es famoso, me alegra ver que mi hermano no deja de ser el mismo - me dijo mirando con una sonrisa orgullosa a su hermano menor.

\- es bueno que sea asi, muchos se pierden entre la fama y el dinero

\- lo se, supongo que tu en este trabajo has conocido a unos cuantos

Asenti - asi es, he trabajado con tres en lo que llevo en esto, no tienes idea de lo insoportables o hipocritas que pueden ser, ojala eso nunca suceda con tu hermano, es un buen chico - le comente sin pensar, Cooper solo asintio y entonces Blaine nos hizo una señal para entrar, lo acompañamos, todo parecia estar tranquilo hasta que llegamos a recepcion.

\- ¿un regalo? - pregunto con un poco de temor el menor cuando la señorita le dijo que le habian dejado un regalo pero este llego por paqueteria.

\- trae tarjeta, leela - le dijo Cooper, Blaine trago saliva... esto era extraño, Blaine no se habia mostrado tan temeroso cuando me conto lo que sucedia ¿me estaba escondiendo algo mas?

\- es de ellos... o de el, no estoy seguro de cuantos son

Le pedi que me diera la caja de carton, no sabia con que podiamos encontrarnos asi que lo mejor era que yo hiciera el primer movimiento, lo abri y dentro de esta, estaban fotos de Blaine en ropa interior... dios, esto se esta poniendo grave, le pase la caja a el moreno y este miro las fotos.

\- ¿pero como...?

\- parece que lo estan vigilando muy de cerca, mandare analizar tanto la caja como las fotos, alguna huella debieron de dejar... bien, llamare a alguien para esto y enseguida los alcanzo

Ambos hermanos asintieron y se fueron, vaya que esto era un caso de acoso muy fuerte, dudo que la o las personas que esten envolucradas en esto esten bien de sus facultades mentales, le hablo a Artie quien acepta rapidamente ayudarme mandando a su ayudante por la caja, el dia apenas comenzaba.

* * *

Su presentacion habia sido un exito, sin duda era un chico con demasiado talento, tocaba todo tipo de instrumento y ademas componia sus canciones, al menos todo lo que ha obtenido es por su propio esfuerzo. Nos dirigimos a su casa, Cooper salio con su novia y me pidio que cuidara de su hermanito, por supuesto que lo hare, es mi trabajo.

Aunque se que hay algo mas, este instinto protector hacia el menor de los Anderson.

\- entonces ¿porque? - me pregunta de repente.

\- ¿porque, que? - pregunto confundido, no tengo idea de a que se refiere.

\- ¿porque no llamas por su nombre a las personas que proteges? no me contestaste ya que fuimos interrumpidos por mi hermano

Pense que lo habia olvidado, yo ya lo habia hecho, detengo el coche y suspiro - para evitar lazos, cuando cruzas la linea no hay manera de regresar, cuando empiezas a entablar una verdadera relacion con alguien entonces todo cobra mas importancia, eso es algo que no puedo permitir, yo soy tu empleado, tu eres practicamente mi jefe, y solo asi debe ser - le dejo claro, el me mira en silencio al parecer analizando todo lo que he dicho.

\- ¿que tiene de malo tener lazos? me gusta ser amigo de los que trabajan conmigo, mas que trabajadores o empleados los veo como compañeros, eso es lo que tambien me gustaria que fueramos tu y yo - me dice con una timida y a la vez segura sonrisa.

¿No lo entiende? no, por supuesto que no, es una regla que yo mismo me he creado a lo largo de la vida dedicandome a esto, no envolucrarme sentimentalmente en ningun sentido con nadie, porque entonces si algo les sucede bajo mi proteccion el dolor se puede volver insoportable.

\- no es algo malo, supongo es solo... no me gusta

\- ¿no te agrado? - me pregunto algo triste, negue rapidamente.

\- no, no es eso... de hecho, creo que es el mejor con el que me ha tocado trabajar es solo que, bueno, siempre he sido asi, no tiene nada que ver usted

El me mira como si estuviera analizandome, entonces deja salir un bufido de rendicion, al menos ya no insistira, bajamos del coche y nos dirigimos al interior de su casa, ya que Cooper me pidio quedarme con el hasta que regresara, el parecia un poco alterado, caminaba de aqui para alla y despues se sento frente a mi, me miraba en modo de disculpa y dejo salir aire que parecia tenia acomulado

\- le he estado ocultado algo a Cooper - me confeso.

\- ¿que cosa?

\- tiene que ver con, bueno con esto... - se levanto, se dirigio a un cajon y saco lo que parecia papeles ¿Cartas? se sento nuevamente frente a mi y me entrego las cartas, la tome.

\- adelante, leelas

Estaba completamente intrigado, comence a leer la primera, no era muy larga, apenas unos renglones, abri los ojos cuando me di cuenta que no eran cartas cualquieras... eran amenazas.

_"Si sigues con la necedad de estar con alguien mas quiza nos desquitemos con el..."  
__"Eres de nosotros y asi debe seguir siendo o entonces no debes existir..."  
"No te dejaremos nunca, asi como tu nos perteneces, nosotros te pertenecemos, si nosotros morimos tu mueres con nosotros y si tu mueres, nosotros morimos contigo"  
"No te resistas, acepta que te gusta... podemos hacer realidad tus mejores fantasias, no te niegues o puede ser contraproducente"_

Pude sentir una ira correr por todo mi cuerpo y no tengo idea del porque, solo se que no me agradaba lo que le estaban haciendo a Blaine, este chico no se merece nada de esto - ¿porque no le dijo a tu hermano? - le pregunto controlandome.

\- no queria preocuparlo mas pero con alguien tenia que hablarlo pero sobre todo, con alguien tenia que admitir que tengo miedo, porque si Kurt, tengo mucho miedo, y no solo por mi, por mi hermano, por mis amigos...

Su voz se rompio y entonces en un impulso puse mi mano encima de la suya ejerciendo un poco de presion, el me miro desconcertado - no dejare que nada te pase, ni a ti ni a los que te importan, todo estara bien, te lo prometo Blaine - el me mira unos instantes, cierra los ojos con la intencion de detener completamente las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, los abre y me otorga una sincera sonrisa.

\- gracias Kurt

Y hasta despues caigo en cuenta que le habia hablado de tu y por su nombre.

_Los lazos son inevitables, se crean cuando menos te los esperas y aunque no los quieras... simplemente estas destinado a que aparezcan con la persona correcta._

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION! LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO ES QUE ESO ES LO MALO DE TENER VARIOS FICS XD PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN NUNCA ABANDONARE LA HISTORIA Y AL MENOS UN CAPITULO POR SEMANA VAN A TENER :D**

**Gabriela cruz: no te preocupes, que bueno que te agrade :D**

**CarsonshippeaCrissColfer: si, poco a poco Kurt ira rompiendo sus muros por Blaine :3**

**Georgi g: demasiado locos y lo peor es que tipos asi si existen! ¿quien no cae por Blaine? xD**

**DomiCrissColfer: esperemos no les pase nada :o me encanta que te encante xD**

**JaviHummelMalik: One Direction sigue presente, mi bebe Harry 3 jajaja lo amo :3 no pienso comentar de zayn, me encuentro algo decepcionada pero bueh xD que bueno que te gustara el cap!**

**Moontsee VR: Blaine siempre es adorable :3 jajaja ¿quien no se obsesiona con el? Kurt poco a poco ira cayendo por el ignorando todas sus reglas! es que asi es Darren siempre tan amable con sus fans**

**Robinnxc: awww jeje tu y mi fic enamorados! comprendo lo de la universidad descuida!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Sabia que algo no estaba nada bien, jamas me he dado la confianza con ninguno de mis protegidos pero este chico frente a mi es completamente diferente, su hermano tarda y despues de pasada una hora me doy cuenta que Blaine se ha quedado profundamente dormido en el sofa en una posicion que para mi ver es verdaderamente incomoda. Me acerco y no puedo evitar quedarme observandole, es realmente apuesto y adorable, sus cejas triangulares son muy peculiares, creo que nunca he visto ningunas parecidas, veo como hace algunos gestos ¿que estaras soñando? veo tus largas y espesas pestañas que entornan tus bellos ojos miel, porque si, en mis pensamientos aceptare que tus ojos son hermosos, mieles dorados que a veces cambian a verdes o tal vez solo sea mi imaginacion. Dios... no deberia estar teniendo estos pensamientos pero los tengo, me es inevitable.

Veo como intenta acomodarse pero el sofa es demasiado incomodo, me lo pienso dos veces antes de hacer lo que estoy a punto de hacer pero bueno, ¿nadie lo sabra, cierto? me acerco y paso un brazo por el hueco de sus rodillas y el otro cerca de su nuca para cargarlo, el es mas bajo que yo ademas de que es delgado, lo cargo y el lleva inconscientemente sus brazos a mi cuello, esto se siente bien y a la vez tan... extraño, por no decir ademas intimo, de repente me imagino haciendo esto todos los dias, llevandolo a dormir, bien Kurt... estas enloqueciendo. Adivino su habitacion y entro me acerco a la cama y lo acomodo, el esta completamente perdido en sus sueños o eso creo cuando...

\- gracias Kurt... - me dice adormilado y quedando rapidamente dormido nuevamente pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, mi corazon palpito fuertemente cuando me dijo eso y cuando vi su sonrisa.

\- de nada... - _Blaine _quise decirle pero no, esto tenia que parar.

* * *

Habia pasado una semana desde que empece a proteger al menor de los Anderson, hoy es mi dia libre, hoy quede de verme con Mercedes, hacia meses que no la veia, es una de mis mejores amigas desde la secundaria, es una de las pocas que sigo conservando, la veo entrar al restaurante, levanto la mano para que me vea y ella sonrie acercandose a mi saludandome de beso en la mejilla, se ve muy bien, me alegro.

\- cuanto tiempo Kurt, supe que estas de guardaespaldas de nada mas y nada menos que Blaine Anderson

\- asi es, comence hace una semana

\- mi sobrina lo adora, ¿podrias conseguir la manera de que lo conozca? por favor, es su sueño y pronto sera su cumpleaños

\- yo creo que si puedo

La morena se sorprendio - wow, lo dices como si el fuera aceptarlo rapidamente, siempre me ponias trabas con los demas artistas que protegiste - le comento mientras llegaban los helados que Kurt habia ordenado para ambos.

\- el es diferente, no tienes idea de cuanto, es demasiado sencillo, amable, no es para nada superficial

La morena escucho todo lo que el castaño hablaba del cantante y se sorprendio pues si algo tenia su amigo es que era demasiado reservado respecto a las personas para las que trabajaba, mantenia su raya y de hecho lo tachaban de sangron. Pero estaba presenciando a un Kurt completamente distinto, le brillaban los ojos al hablar del artista y ella estaba asombrada.

\- y entonces pense que era otro chico que solo le ponen mucho talento pero en realidad no tiene nada pero no, realmente es sumamente talentoso, lo he visto componiendo, produciendo, escribiendo, ensayando, entregando todo, de verdad ama lo que hace

\- te gusta ¿cierto? - pregunto directa la morena con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿que?

\- el chico, te gusta y mucho

El castaña la miro molesto - no digas tonterias - le dijo tajante, la morena rodo los ojos.

\- oh vamos Hummel te conozco desde hace demasiados años y te puedo apostar lo que quieras a que ese chico te gusta y me animo a asegurar que asi como vas no tardas en enamorarte de el - ella sabia que estaba tentando a su suerte y que, probablemente su amigo se enoje con ella pero tenia que hacerlo ver la verdad y sobre todo le agradaba la idea de que por fin alguien descongele el tempano de hielo que ahora es el corazon de Kurt.

\- no sabes lo que dices, simplemente estoy sorprendido con el, eso es todo

\- aja y yo no amo a Beyonce

Kurt rodó los ojos - mejor cambiemos de tema - opto el ojiazul.

\- oye, fuiste tu quien no podia dejar de hablar de lo perfecto que es Blaine Anderson

El castaño la fulmino con la mirada, esta solo ahogo una risa.

\- ok ok, da lo mismo el chico tiene novio

Y ese comentario no le agrado para nada al castaño y Mercedes sonrio al darse cuenta.

* * *

Kurt se encontraba nuevamente fuera del departamento del moreno justamente a las 7:00 am, no dejaban de rondar por su cabeza las palabras o mejor dicho casi acusaciones de su amiga con respecto a su relacion con Blaine. La puerta se abrió sacandolo de sus pensamientos, Kurt estuvo a punto de saludar como todos los dias hasta que se dio cuenta que Blaine no salia solo.

\- hola Kurt, emmm el es Derek, mi novio y Derek el es Kurt Hummel mi guardaespaldas - los presento el moreno.

Kurt lo miro fijamente, el chico lo miro con arrogancia, el castaño entonces recordo que era el modelo de las revistas GQ STYLE, ambos se tomaron de la mano.

\- mucho gusto, espero me cuide bien a mi novio - dijo tomando a Blaine por la cintura y besandole la mejilla y Kurt no paso desapercibida la incomodidad del menor.

\- por supuesto, es mi trabajo - le aseguro, el chico se fue no sin antes darle un beso apasionado, Kurt quito su mirada pero de nuevo vio esa incomodidad en el moreno la cual no entendia, era su novio, ¿porque no le correspondia con el mismo entusiasmo? entonces el chico le dijo algo en el oido al moreno y entonces se marcho.

\- lamento eso, el es un poco...

\- no tiene porque darme explicaciones

\- ¿de nuevo con la formalidad? ¿no habiamos superado ya eso?

\- no debi llamarlo por su nombre y...

\- ok, ya entendi

Entonces Blaine se acerco a Kurt quedando a escasos centimetros de el, Kurt se puso nervioso por su acercamiento, su corazon latia a un ritmo fuerte y rapido.

\- con que muy terco Hummel... ok, puedo jugar tu juego, tu mismo lo has dicho, soy tu jefe asi que me tienes que obedecer ¿o no?

\- pues... si

\- entonces, quiero que me llames por mi nombre y es una orden

Kurt se quedo con la boca abierta, ese chico de tan solo 22 años le habia volteado la moneda por completo, pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro, el chico era inteligente y necio aunque tambien adorable, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se rindió.

\- lo que ordenes... Blaine

Y el moreno sonrio complacido, Kurt entonces comenzo a creer las palabras de Mercedes.

* * *

**¿Quien no se enamora de Blaine?**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Se que me tarde pero son cosas que pasan xD he tenido una semana algo extraña, solo hay que ver la hora en que estoy subiendo el capitulo .-. yo nunca lo subo a estas horas pero bueh, lo importante es que lo subo xD que lo disfruten :3 Klaine cada vez mas fuerte! **

**Mari Solr: si, lo se... es algo dificil encontrar fics asi, por eso se me ocurrio xD que bueno que te haya gustado!**

**Jeny: ambos estan atrapados por el otro :3**

**Moontsee VR: jajaja es imposible no amar a Blaine Anderson xD jajaja Blaine es demasiado travieso :p**

**CarsonshippeaCrissColfer: jajaja odiaras mas a derek mas adelante xD y si, ¿quien no se enamora de Blaine? xD**

**Georgi g: jajaja kurt es re necio xD pero caera tarde o temprano**

**JaviHummelMalik: jajaja ambos son un amor, ¿nosotras chilenas? no xD somos mexicanas**

**Gabriela cruz: jajaja tranqui, el novio de Blaine no durara mucho! xD**

**DomiCrissColfer: jajaja si Hummel debe rendirse, Blaine es un bebe hermoso! jaja**

**Guest: Blaine es re obvio xD Derek no aparecera mucho!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Los dias, las semanas pasaban y Kurt mas se apegaba a Blaine de una manera ya no tan profesional - anda, vamos... come conmigo - le pedía el moreno mientras este abria la caja de pizza que habia pedido.

\- Blaine... no es correcto, yo debo estar completamente concentrado en protegerte

\- oh vamos, estas aqui, en mi departamento conmigo, no pasara nada por comerte un pedazo de pizza

\- ¿que parte no entiendes de jefe y empleado?

\- ¿que parte no entiendes que no me importa? ahora, no me hagas ordenartelo, sabes que lo hare - le adviritió divertido pues eso es lo que hacia cada que el castaño se ponia de terco.

Kurt rodó los ojos, entonces se alejo de la puerta sentandose en la mesa con el moreno, este sonrío triunfante - ¿Ves? nada te costaba - Kurt no pudo evitar reir, la verdad la extraña relacion que llevaba con el menor era todo un caso.

\- ¿hoy no tienes pendientes? - pregunto el castaño antes de darle una mordida al pedazo de pizza.

\- no, hoy soy libre - contestó alegre.

\- ¿es complicado? ya sabes, ser famoso

El moreno se quedo pensativo, analizando su respuesta - creo que lo que lo hace complicado son los chismes, esos que no pueden estar mas lejos de la verdad y que terminan dandote dolores de cabeza, como por ejemplo, hace medio año inventaron que yo hacia playback en las canciones donde bailo, tuve a medio mundo encima mio vigilando cada uno de mis pasos, fue frustrante pero al final se supo realmente la verdad - explicó antes de tomar un sorbo de refresco.

\- ¿tu? ¿usar playback?¿alguien realmente se creyo eso?

\- algunos medios, si

\- pero es una tonteria! tu eres un excelente cantante y cualquiera puede darse cuenta de eso

Blaine lo miro sorprendido por sus halagos y Kurt de repente cayo en cuenta de lo que habia dicho, apenas iba a hablar cuando Blaine se le adelanto - muchas gracias, me alegra que pienses eso, eres todo un enigma Kurt, eres tan distante pero se que eres un buen hombre, por eso estoy mas que feliz con tu compañia, ahora antes de que probablemente arruines este alegre momento llevate el proximo pedazo de pizza a la boca Hummel - el castaño sonrio y decidio obedecerlo, la verdad el tampoco tenia la intencion de arruinar lo que sea que acababa de suceder.

Solo sabia que su relacion ya no era nada profesional.

* * *

Kurt bajaba del coche despues de haber llevado a una entrevista a Blaine, este estaba realmente cansado pues habia tocado ensayo de su proximo tour, en los 40 minutos de coche lo habia escuchado bostezar al menos unas diez veces.

El celular del moreno comenzó a sonar y Kurt pudo ver como la mirada de Blaine decaia al leer el numero, se pregunto quien seria.

\- hola papá

Y entonces algo se desato, Kurt no interfirio pero pudo escuchar todo lo que el moreno decia ya alterado y al borde de las lagrimas.

"no tenias porque llamar" "no me interesa" "nunca te he importado, no entiendo porque haces esto" "soy tu hijo papá te guste o no, lo soy" "yo tampoco deseaba un padre como tu" "entonces no vuelvas a llamar, tu no me necesitas y ten por seguro que yo no te necesito"

Entre muchas otras cosas mas, Kurt se sintió realmente mal por todo lo que escuchaba, nunca creyó que Blaine tuviera problemas con su familia, o al menos uno de ellos, pero todo parecia indicar que si. Blaine colgó y ambos se metieron al ascensor que llevaba al departamento del moreno, totalmente en silencio, Kurt podía ver como Blaine estaba reteniendo las lagrimas, el ascensor abrio y ambos entraron al departamento y entonces el moreno no lo soporto mas y lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

\- lamento que hayas tenido que oir eso y tambien lamento que tengas que verme en este estado

\- no Blaine, tranquilo...

\- es que no lo entiendo, si no quiere saber nada de mi ¿porque lo hace? ¿porque llama? solo para hacerme sentir basura y un fracaso de hijo otra vez y...

Kurt no lo pensó y lo abrazo - no te preocupes por mi, puedes llorar Blaine... y no se que problemas tengas con el pero te aseguro que no eres basura, eres un chico extraordinario y estoy seguro que cualquiera estaria orgulloso de tener un hijo como tu - Blaine se aferro a Kurt y lloro en su pecho, aunque tambien sonrio levemente por las amables palabras del castaño.

Pasaron al menos diez minutos hasta que el moren se calmo y se separo un poco de Kurt - necesito contarlo... ¿puedo contarte? - Kurt asintió y se sentaron para que el moreno comenzara a platicarle sus problemas.

\- el y yo nos llevabamos bien, todo cambio cuando a los 14 años quise dedicarme a la musica, sin embargo no fue tan complicado, el creia que se me pasaria, que solo era una locura rebelde mia, lo deje creerlo... mi padre es el dueño de distintas empresas, asi ha sido por generaciones, mi hermano en ese entonces ya estaba trabajando como presidente de una, mi padre esperaba de mi lo mismo

Kurt escuchaba, comprendiendo el punto del problema pero por alguna razon sabia que faltaba mas - entonces lo peor fue cuando me declare gay, pense que ya lo sabia, todo mundo lo sabia... es decir, se que no soy muy afeminado pero aun asi se me nota, hubo una gran discusion, mi padre me gritaba la decepcion que era y que ahora tenia mucho sentido mi amor por la musica, por esas "mariconadas" fue su palabras, me dolio ¿sabes? tenia una gran relacion con el y de todos pense que el me comprenderia y apoyaria, me equivoque, me corrio de la casa y me dijo que no volviera hasta que dejara de ser un maricon - el castaño habia puesto sus manos en puños, de verdad le daba colera la gente homofoba, sobre todo la que le daba la espalda a sus hijos.

\- me refugie con mi hermano quien al enterarse de esto dejo la empresa completamente enfadado con mi padre, intento hacerlo comprender que ser gay no era una decision, sino que yo naci siendolo, mi padre no lo comprendio y entonces rompimos todo lazo con el... cuando empece a tener suerte en el camino de la musica mi padre no estuvo nada contento pues, que su hijo estuviera en el mundo del espectaculo no lo hacia quedar nada bien desde entonces me llama o me visita solo para hacerme sentir miserable, aunque se que lo que me dice no es cierto... duele por ser el, por ser mi padre

Lagrimas volvieron a resbalar por las mejillas del menor, Kurt podia ver claramente el dolor en la mirada del moreno, solo queria apoyarlo, abrazarlo, decirle lo maravilloso que era, pero eso seria demasiado, ya habia cruzado mucho la linea con el cantante, no queria cruzarla mas. Pero como siempre, su impulso estuvo en su contra, tomo las manos del menor en las suyas. Este lo miro con sorpresa.

\- te entiendo, yo no... mi padre siempre me acepto sin embargo no tuve la suerte de que mi madre lo hiciera, era demasiado cristiana y creia que no era correcto, me fui de la casa porque no soportaba la manera en que me miraba, como si fuera un error, ella fallecio poco tiempo despues, nunca me volvio a ver como su hijo, yo no podia cambiar quien era sin embargo realmente necesitaba a mi madre y me destruyo que ella dejara de quererme por el simple hecho de ser quien soy

\- lo siento mucho

\- gracias, pero debes de saber que, lo que tu padre dice lo dice por ignorante, hay tantas personas que te quieren Blaine, no me refiero solo a tus fans, a tus amigos, tu hermano... eres un buen chico, un gran ser humano y eso debes tenerlo siempre presente, incluso cuando tu padre te diga lo peor, el no es mejor que tu, recuerdalo... perdio a sus dos hijos por orgullo y ambicion, tu eres fiel a ti mismo y eso Blaine, es lo mas importante en cualquier persona

Blaine le sonrio, Kurt tomo el atrevimiento de limpiar sus lagrimas con sus pulgares haciendo el contacto algo intimo, ambos se miraron fijamente, estaban cerca del otro, mas cerca de lo que nunca han estado en ese tiempo, Blaine miro los labios del mayor y Kurt se dio cuenta de eso, mirando tambien los labios del moreno, poso su mirada nuevamente en los ojos cristalinos del moreno y penso en lo facil que seria besarlo, fue ahi cuando se retiro.

\- debo irme, solo piensalo Blaine, tenlo en mente... nos vemos mañana

\- si... gracias por todo

Kurt salio lo mas rapido que pudo, al darse cuenta de algo que queria negar con todas sus fuerzas. Sus verdaderos sentimientos por Blaine.

* * *

**¿CUANTO MAS PODRA RESISTIRSE KURT? :3**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ES MOMENTO DE ACTUALIZAR! DEBO DISCULPARME PORQUE NO PODRÉ CONTESTAR REVIEWS ACABO DE LLEGAR DE LA UNIVERSIDAD YA QUE ME QUEDE A AYUDARLE A UNA LICENCIADA CON SU TRAJAJO ¬¬ ME EXPLOTO AH, Y AUN DEBO ESTUDIAR PARA EL EXAMEN DE MAÑANA, ASI QUE... LES PROMETO CONTESTAR EN EL SIGUIENTE.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO QUE ME ESTAN BRINDANDO CON ESTE FIC! 3 SIGAN COMENTANDO, ME MOTIVAN :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Kurt se encontraba en el departamento de Mercedes, esta lo observaba mientras el daba vueltas por todo el departamento pensativo y algo alterado - ¿sabes? aprecio cuando vienes a visitarme, aunque prefiero una visita que no sea muda - le dijo fingiendo molestia pero el castaño siguió caminando sin siquiera dar señal de haberla escuchado, la morena suspiro y decidió ponerse frente a el, entonces el paro y la miro.

\- ¿me dirás que te pasa? - exigió la chica.

\- tenias razón, la tenias y odio que la tengas! - exclamo alterado, la chica lo miro sin entender.

\- ¿en que se supone tengo razón?

El castaño se paso las manos por la cara antes de sentarse en el sofa, esta se sentó con el esperando a que le respondiera, nunca había visto de esa manera a su mejor amigo, y no sabia si era algo bueno o algo malo.

\- sobre Blaine, tengo sentimientos por el, sentimientos que no debería de tener

Mercedes sonrío con ternura - ¿porque te alteras por eso? amigo, el amor es muy normal en el mundo y tarde o temprano te tenia que llegar a ti también - le dijo tranquila, moviendo su mano de arriba abajo por la espalda del ojiazul con el fin de darle confort.

\- no lo entiendes, esto esta mal... en mi trabajo no debo permitir algo asi ¿no lo entiendes?

\- solo entiendo que te encanta complicarte la vida, amigo... uno no decide de quien enamorase ni cuando, ni si esta bien o esta mal, simplemente sucede y lo mejor es disfrutar de eso

\- como sea, no sucedera nada, en tiene novio... y ademas, no puedo permitir que suceda nada

La chica rodó los ojos - ¿quien te asegura que ama a su novio? tu mismo me has contado que ellos son muy... distantes o, al menos el y no es porque sea "timido" porque por lo que me has dicho, es bastante extrovertido - le dijo seriamente.

\- aún así, en este trabajo no es bueno envolucrar sentimientos mas alla de los profesionales, incluso una amista es bastante peligrosa, debo estar al pendiente de el solo como un cliente no como algo mas, todo se vuelve mas dificil y paranoico...

\- eso lo entiendo pero... ya no puedes retroceder, el sentimiento ya esta ahí

El castaño se quedo en silencio sabiendo que era cierto, ya no podía negarlo, el se estaba enamorando o quiza ya lo estaba, de lo unico que estaba completamente seguro es que Blaine ahora significaba mucho para el y era eso lo que tanto habia tratado de evitar - debería dejar el trabajo - comento de la nada y su amiga le dio un golpe en la cabeza - aw! ¿que te pasa? - exclamo sobandose.

\- ni se te ocurra Hummel, ese chico podría ser el amor de tu vida asi que no hagas tonterias

\- no se si pueda contenerme Mercedes, ayer estuve tentado a besarlo y yo... yo no puedo ni debo hacerlo, en primera porque tiene novio y en segundo porque simplemente no es correcto

\- si es correcto solo que no es el momento, aunque tampoco es algo que se planeé, deja que pase lo que tenga que pasar, Kurt por primera vez en tu vida no pienses las cosas y dejate llevar

Le aconsejó, solo esperaba Kurt tomara su consejo.

* * *

Blaine se encontraba viendo una pelicula con Derek, este lo tenia rodeado por los hombros con su brazo, Blaine solamente estaba ahi practicamente por obligacion, desde tiempo atras su relacion se habia enfriado, si es que se le puede llamar relación, ellos comenzarón siendo solo un proyecto de promoción ya que era el modelo y el cantante pero entonces Derek se le declaró y el moreno aunque no estaba enamorado si estaba atraído por el hombre a su lado, sin embargo, no lo estaba mas pero no sabía como salir de esa situación, no quería lastimar al mas alto.

La pelicula termino y el moreno se levanto a quitarla, una vez hecho esto se dirigia a la cocina pero fue detenido a medio camino por su novio, este rodando su cintura con sus manos - Blainey... hace mucho que no estamos a solas, podríamos aprovechar - le susurro en el oído tratando de excitarlo pero el moreno mas que nada se sentía incomodo.

\- yo... no, esta noche me siento algo cansado - montió el ojimiel.

\- oh anda amor... te he extrañado demasiado - insistió el mas alto estampando a su novio en la pared dejandolo entre ella y el.

\- en serio Derek, no quiero - le dijo seriamente, la situación ahora mas que incomodidad lo estaba molestando.

El mas alto lo miro algo irritado - hace tiempo que no estamos juntos Blaine - le dijo tajante.

\- y lo lamento pero simplemente esta noche no tengo ganas

\- ¿y tenemos que hacerlo cuando tengas ganas? ¿que hay conmigo?

\- usa tus manos! - le grito intentando salir de los brazos del chico pero este lo aprisiono mas hacia la pared.

Blaine se quejó, sobre todo cuando el modelo lo beso apasionadamento siendo demasiado tosco ademas de empezar a acariciarlo, Blaine quería separarse pero estaba en una posicion que no se lo permitia, cuando el modelo tuvo la necesidad de respirar el moreno lo miro con coraje.

\- he dicho que no!

\- no me importa lo que quieras, esta noche importa lo que quiero yo, y lo que quiero es tener sexo con mi novio, y lo tendré!

* * *

Kurt se encontraba saliendo del elevador, esa noche le tocaba hacer guardia con Blaine, casi siempre su hermano se quedaba pero esa noche este saldría con unos amigos y entonces llamo a Kurt, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta ya que el menor le había proporcionado una llave ya que a veces se pone a componer y no escucha nada, pero entonces escucho la voz alterada del moreno.

"he dicho que no!" "no me importa lo que quieras, esta noche importa lo que quiero yo, y lo que quiero es tener sexo con mi novio, y lo tendré!"

El castaño no lo pensó dos veces y abrió la puerta encontrandose con una escena que lo enfureció, Blaine estaba siendo acorralado en la pared contra su voluntad siendo besado por Derek, rapidamente los separo.

\- ¿no escuchaste acaso que no quiere?! - le gritó

\- no es algo que te incumba! tu no tienes nada que ver aqui guarura, es un asunto entre mi novio y yo! - le gritó igualmente.

\- ¿novio? aqui no hay ningun novio, largo de aqui Derek! no te quiero volver a ver! LARGO! - le gritó Blaine enfurecido, Derek lo miro sorprendido y hasta entonces cayo en cuenta de lo que habia hecho.

Intento acercarse a Blaine pero el castaño se puso delante del menor - creo que te ha dicho que te largues, no me obligues a sacarte yo mismo - le amenazó Kurt quien estaba conteniendose para darle un buen golpe. El modelo miro a Blaine y este solo le señalo la puerta, no dijo nada mas y abandono el departamento, entonces Blaine se dejo caer en el sofá aun recuperandose de lo que acababa de suceder, Kurt lo observaba en silencio.

\- gracias - dijo Blaine mirandolo con cariño.

\- no es nada, ya sabes, es mi trabajo - se excuso el castaño desviando su mirada de la del menor.

Blaine negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa - si... trabajo - susurró bajito sin embargo el castaño logro escucharlo, no supo como interpretar eso. El tiempo paso y el moreno se sentó indicandole al castaño que se sentara junto a el, Kurt se lo pensó pero al final aceptó. Entonces Kurt pudo ver como los ojos de Blaine mostraban angustía - ¿podrías abrazarme? no quise que el lo notara pero realmente me paralize de miedo, creí que el... - el mayor no lo dejo seguir hablando y lo abrazó, el sabía lo que el cantante quería decir, asi permanecieron unos minutos hasta que el moreno habló.

\- es gracioso como tengo que estar en este tipo de situaciones para que muestres realmente quien eres

\- no se a que te refieres... - divago el otro separandose, pero miro a los ojos mieles de Blaine.

\- si lo sabes - afirmó el artista con una pequeña y timida sonrisa.

El castaño como el día anterior volvió a posar su mirada en los labios del menor, deseando besarlos, el moreno esperaba expectante, el al igual que el mayor deseaba ese beso y entonces Kurt decidió seguir el consejo de su mejor amiga y dejarse llevar, no lo penso más y unió sus labios con los del artista, este cerro los ojos al instante entregandose al beso, el guardaespaldas puso una mano en la mejilla del menor y profundizo el beso. No podía haber ninguna sensación mejor que esa pensaba el mayor, ese beso era por mucho el mejor que había dado en su vida.

Si... estaba enamorado.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? por fin el beso :3**

**GRACIAS POR LEER! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION! JAJA SIENTO QUE LES AGRADARÁ ESTE CAPITULO :3 MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! 3**

**Jeny: jajaja kurt es medio bipolar xD ya se, pinche derek ¬¬**

**NickyColferC: Yo se que se quedarón con ganas de ver pelea entre kurt y derek pero quiza mas adelante... puede ser, tal vez**

**Georgi g: jajajaja si, el primer beso!**

**hummelandersonsmythe: mucha tension sexual, siempre entre ellos hay tension sexual xD**

**JaviHummelMalik: jajaja pues Kurt lo hará un poco complicado de repente xD**

**Moontsee VR: el amor no se puede ocultar, el ex es demasiado impulsivo! MUY! jajaja oh creeme, cuando entres a la universidad vas a llorar ah**

**4verbutterfly: si, es un maldito, desgraciado Derek... si, kurt ya no podia ocultar lo que siente**

**Gabriela cruz: pues batallaremos un momento con kurt, es demasiado necio**

**Betsy C: jajaja kurt es demasiado terco pero el amor es el amor xD y se aguanta**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

El beso termino cuando a ambos les hizo falta el aire, se alejaron y se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, entonces fue cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder y se levanto al instante, esto desloco un poco al moreno quien se levanto justo despues siguiendolo.

\- Kurt! kurt espera!

\- no! no... esto no debió pasar, por favor, te pido que lo olvides

\- ¿quieres que olvide el mejor beso de mi vida? - preguntó angustiado el moreno y tambien un poco molesto por la actitud del mayor.

\- por favor no digas eso...

\- ¿porque eres tan dificil? - preguntó exasperado el pelinegro

Kurt solo negó con la cabeza no podía seguir ahí - estare afuera - fue lo único que dijo antes de abrir la puerta y cerrarla detras de el, Blaine se sintió realmente decepcionado por la reacción del ojiazul, en verdad pensó que Kurt iba a tomar las cosas bien pero lamentablemente se había equivocado.

\- ¿no quieres estar conmigo? - preguntó a la nada, no lograba comprender al mas alto, cuando se besaron Blaine pudo jurar que había algo magico ahí, por mas cursi que sonara, el realmente creía que Kurt lo sintió, quizá solamente el lo hizo.

Pero entonces... ¿porque lo besó?

* * *

Al día siguiente, en una firma de autografos

Kurt se encontraba siendo regañado por medio del telefono por su mejor amiga, una vez que le contó lo sucedido con Blaine - seras idiota Hummel! debiste abrazarlo, decirle lo que sientes! debiste... debiste solo quedarte ahí y volver a besarlo como estoy segura, querías! - le gritó demasiado alterada.

\- ok, entré en panico! ademas, acaba de terminar con su novio... ¿que pasa si solo lo hizo por...?

\- ni se te ocurra acabar esa frase! ese chico esta enamorado de ti! ¿o porque crees que quería hablar contigo justo despues del beso? por dios! Kurt admite que tienes otra vez ese miedo estupido

\- es que no veo como esto pueda funcionar

\- oh, muy facil - hizo una pausa - deja de ser un imbécil

El castaño rodó los ojos ante el insulto, era claro que su mejor amiga le diría eso - debo colgar Cedes, me estoy distrayendo y debo cuidar de Blaine - dijo mirando al moreno quien sonreía a sus fans mientras firmaba cada cosa que le llevaban.

\- por lo que mas quieras... no lo dejes ir - dijo Mercedes por último antes de colgar.

Kurt se quedo pensando en esto último, ¿que podía hacer? el ya no se podía negar que estaba enamorado del cantante, de hecho le sorprendía el hecho de que estuviera tan enamorado en tan poco tiempo pero... asi era. Observaba el rostro del ojimiel y simplemente no podía apartar su vista de el, todo en el le gustaba, desde el fisico hasta su corazón, que era suponía incluso mas bello.

Si es que eso era posible.

Las horas fueron pasando hasta que las fans se habían ido totalmente, Blaine se encontraba comiendo unas galletas mientras todos acomodaban algunas cosas, Kurt entonces vio como un joven se acercaba al ojimiel, Blaine le sonrió asi que el castaño pensó se trataba de un fan que había llegado tarde, fue entonces cuando al observar por completo al sujeto se dio cuenta que este llevaba una pistola a un lado del pantalón y al ver a Blaine como este por algo dicho por el desconocido se había puesto palido, no lo pensó dos veces para acercarse y empujar al desconocido haciendolo caer.

\- vete de aqui Blaine! - le gritó, para esto el desconocido había sacado la pistola, Blaine estaba conmocionado.

\- Blaine es nuestro! - grito el desconocido que parecía completamente desiquilibrado

Entonces Kurt comprendía que se trataba del acosador del cantante.

\- Blaine, vete de aquí!

\- no, no se ira! - y entonces todo paso en camara lenta, el atacante apunto hacia el moreno, disparando al instante... Blaine gritó en cuanto la bala no lo atraveso a el... sino a Kurt. Lo había protegido. El hombre fue detenido ya que la demas seguridad había escuchado el disturbio, el moreno miraba la herida de Kurt.

\- estaras bien... - le decía, la herida estaba a un costado del abdomen, llamarón a la ambulancia, Blaine no se despego de el en ningun momento.

Tomaba la mano de Kurt en todo el camino, el castaño sonrió ante ese gesto hasta que se quedo dormido.

* * *

Kurt se despertaba lentamente, en cuanto pudo ver claramente se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación pero tampoco estaba en el hospital - ya despertaste! gracias a dios...! - escuchó la voz de Blaine a su lado, este se encontraba sentado en un sofa.

\- ¿donde estamos? - preguntó confundido.

\- en mi departamento, en estos momentos estas en mi cama... de hecho, llevas tres dias en ella - le dijo con mucha tranquilidad.

\- espera... ¿que?

\- ni empieces a quejarte, quien debería estar en esa cama, vendado y con una desorientación, soy yo pero tu me protegiste asi que era mi deber cuidarte mientras te recuperas

Kurt lo miró con sorpresa, sobre todo al ver la sinceridad y preocupación en lo ojos del moreno ademas de su clara culpabilidad - no hagas eso, no te sientas culpable yo... lo hice por mi trabajo - mintió mientras Blaine rodaba los ojos.

\- ¿cuanto tiempo más seguirás en esa actitud? tu y yo sabemos que no es así

\- no se de que hablas - desvió la mirada.

Blaine sonrió travieso y tomo con su mano la barbilla del mayor haciendo que lo mirara nuevamente de frente - hablo de esto - y sin dejar que el otro pudiera negarse, lo besó. Kurt abrió los ojos con suma sorpresa, pensó en apartarse pero decidió no hacerlo, pensando en... que ya no tenía caso, paso sus manos por el cuello del menor quien se encontraba inclinado hacia el y profundizó el beso, ambos entregandose en ese beso, donde sus lenguas danzaban probandose realmente por primera vez, la falta de aire se hizo presente y se separaron.

\- es una suerte que en esta ocasión no puedas huir - le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa divertida.

Kurt negó pero no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa en el rostro - te quiero Blaine, no se como ni cuando empecé a hacerlo pero lo hago, pero... - Blaine puso dos dedos en los labios del castaño para evitar que siguiera hablando.

\- no ha pero, escucha... yo me siento de la misma manera, no se ni como ni cuando pero empezaste a ser algo mas que mi guardaespaldas, se que por tu trabajo esto es complicado, es decir, no entiendo mucho eso de no poderte relacionar pero supongo a de ser por algo de suma importancia, sin embargo, creo que esto vale la pena, hace mucho tiempo que no me siento asi por alguien, si es que alguna vez me sentí así por alguien ¿podríamos solamente ser dos personas normales que se enamoraron? - preguntó esperanzado.

Kurt se quedo mirandolo y pensativo ante las palabras del menor, entonces recordó las palabras de su mejor amiga "no lo dejes ir" quizá era hora de dejar atras los temores, los "que pasa si..." , los peros, por primera vez debía escuchar a su corazón y sonreirle a la vida cuando le pone algo bueno en el camino.

Cuando le pusó al hermoso cantante frente a el.

Le sonrió - esta bien, tienes razón... esto vale la pena - admitió mirandolo con ternura, Blaine sonrió al instante, se acercó para darle otro beso que fue igual de intenso que el anterior.

\- ¿esto quiere decir que somos novios? - preguntó entusiasmado el rulado.

\- si, somos novios

* * *

**La pura alegría! :3 jajaja ya son novios... veremos como se desarrolla su relación :3**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lamento que me saliera algo pequeño, mañana tengo examen, aunque tengo el presentimiento de que el siguiente lo esperaran con ansias xD por lo mismo del examen, no podré contestar reviews ah :c deberia estar estudiando xD pero nah, estoy aqui escribiendo fics :p jajajaja nos leemos!**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! YA SABEN QUE SIEMPRE LOS LEO! ALWAYS!**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Blaine se encontraba viendo el televisor junto a Kurt en su habitación, el guardaespaldas aún no era dado de alta, así que Blaine lo seguía cuidando, ahora mismo ambos disfrutaban de su nueva relación.

\- ¿como te sientes? ¿aún duele? - le preguntó el menor.

\- no, ya no... solo es una pequeña incomodidad, casi nada - contestó con una sonrisa

\- me alegra saber eso, te recuperas realmente rápido... - bajo la mirada - me asuste mucho cuando te dispararon, me dio mucho miedo pensar en que te había perdido y peor aún, por mi causa - el tono de culpa se hizo presente nuevamente.

Kurt tomo con su mano la barbilla de su novio, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos nuevamente - deja de culparte, lo hice porque no podía imaginar una vida sin ti, y no me arrepiento, ademas dime ¿no lo hubieras hecho por mi? - le preguntó sabiendo ya la respuesta.

\- por supuesto que si - respondió instantaneamente.

\- entonces, olvidemos eso... lo importante es que ambos estamos bien

\- y juntos - le dijo Blaine con una alegre sonrisa.

\- si, juntos - repitió el castaño.

Blaine se acercó para besarlo, en esas últimas horas que estaban pasando juntos se habían besado en distintas ocasiones, ambos estaban haciendose adictos a los labios del otro, Kurt estaba perdido en las miles de sensaciones que el moreno le causaba con una simple mirada y sobre todo, con un simple beso, así fuera solamente un roce de labios. Para Blaine, era como un sueño hecho realidad, desde el momento en que le presentaron a Kurt como su guardaespaldas había quedado fascinado con el, sin embargo, el hecho de tener novio y la manera fría en la que Kurt actuaba lo habían hecho creer que jamas llegaría a tener nada con el, pero con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que aquel sentimiento era correspondido, incluso si el castaño mismo estaba en contra de el.

\- y pensar que te negabas a esto... - comentó el cantante con una sonrisa y mirada traviesa.

\- he de admitir... que he sido un completo idiota todo este tiempo, hace bastante que pude haberte besado... así que ven aca, sabes que no puedo moverme mucho

Otra sesión de besos se hizo presente, Kurt entonces comprendió que arriesgarse fue la mejor elección que pudo haber tomado.

* * *

Los dias fueron pasando y entonces Kurt fue dado de alta, se encontraba en su departamento, alistandose para volver a su trabajo, el cual ya no valía tanto como un trabajo, ahora era mas que nada proteger a la persona que quería, a su pareja.

Y es ahí cuando todo se ponía difícil.

\- no es momento de ponerte a pensar en eso Kurt - se dijo así mismo antes de salir de su departamento, llegó al edificio donde vivía el cantante, este salió sabiendo la hora en la que su novio iba a pasar por el para llevarlo a su entrevista. Subió al coche y entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla al mas alto.

\- esto de tener que mantener lo nuestro a discreción de los paparazzis será difícil - se quejó el moreno.

\- lo se pero... se supone acabas de terminar tu relación, no se verá bien que ya estés con alguien más, mucho menos con tu guardaespaldas

\- yo pienso que es romántico - dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Kurt sonrió antes la forma de ser de su novio - lo que pasa es, que tu eres un romántico - le dijo esta vez, siendo el quien guiño el ojo, Blaine le miró travieso.

\- no tienes ni idea de lo romántico que puedo ser, cariño - dijo dandole un tierno beso en los labios - es una suerte que los vidrios esten polarizados, ¿no crees? - Kurt lo miró con sorpresa, hace unos segundos ni siquiera pensó si alguien los veía o no, solo le importaba los labios del cantante sobre los suyos, definitivamente ese chico de 22 años sería su perdición.

* * *

En la entrevista Blaine tuvo que hablar de su reciente rompimiento con Derek, no contó lo que en realidad sucedió ya que para él no tenía caso, simplemente dijo que las cosas ya no eran iguales entre ellos y que había sido lo mejor, Kurt no estuvo muy de acuerdo en que no dijera la verdad y Blaine notó su molestia y podía comprenderlo.

\- quita esa cara

\- no puedo creer que lo hayas protegido

\- no lo protegí, simplemente no... ah, no era fácil contar lo que estuvo a punto de suceder ademas, eso hubiera destruído su carrera y tampoco quería eso

\- no es como si no lo mereciera, te iba a hacer daño, me arrepiento de no haberlo golpeado - continuo la necedad del mayor.

Blaine sonrió enternecido por la forma protectora del castaño y lo abrazó por detrás, tomando por sorpresa al mas alto - te quiero, realmente lo hago, gracias por querer protegerme... pero, si he de serte sincero, creo que estoy un poco agradecido con el - le confesó.

\- ¿agradecido? ¿de que estas hablando? - preguntó sin entender las palabras del moreno.

\- esa noche, después de lo que sucedió... te animaste a besarme, tal vez si no hubiera pasado eso, nunca te habrías decidido

Kurt suspiró - tarde o temprano lo habría hecho, ahora me doy cuenta de eso... aunque hubiera preferido que nunca hubieras pasado por ese mal momento - cuando dijo esto, el menor se separo de el y se puso frente al mas alto, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

\- no importa, mi héroe vino a rescatarme - dijo pasando sus brazos por el cuello del ojiazul.

\- soy tu guardaespaldas - contestó riendo.

\- nah, eres mi novio, mi perfecto y muy sexy novio

Kurt lo agarró por la cintura acercandolo mas a el, el menor termino con la distancia entre ellos y lo besó, dejandose llevar completamente por el amor y la pasión que sentían por el otro, se entregaron por completo en ese beso, era profundo, era simplemente perfecto, ambos dejandose perder en la boca del otro, sin importarles nada ni nadie, en fin, estaban dentro del departamento del cantante, Kurt recorría con sus manos la cintura y parte de la espalda del mas bajo, estaba completamente extasiado por la esencia de su pareja.

El mas bajo se separo para tomar aire, pero en cuanto Kurt miró sus ojos pudo ver claramente que tenía otros planes - vamos a mi habitación - fueron esas cuatro simples palabras, las que lo hicieron temblar.

La mano de Blaine tomó la suya y se dirigieron a la habitación del cantante.

* * *

**Bien aventado el Blaine xD pero bueh, quien puede culpar, es mas, a ninguno de los dos, estan re buenos jajaja, creo que no es necesario decir que pasará en el siguiente capitulo ¿verdad?**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Por fin la actualizacion! lo siento... lo que sucede es que soy pesima escribiendo klex xD así que tardo bastante en escribirlo ah :c espero les guste, no prometo que sea bueno :p pero la intención ahí esta xD**

**Jeny: jajaja ya son novios :3**

**Moontsee VR: jajaja en este capitulo pasa lo que todos quieren xD Blaine tiene un muy buen corazon :3 obvio!**

**Georgi g: jaja ya no esperes mas :D**

**Cesklaine: muchas gracias por pasarte a leerla! two is better than one no es completamente mia, es mas la historia de mi amiga Diana, por eso actualizamos cuando ella puede :)**

**NickyColferC: si, ambos son una ternurita, Blaine es bien aventado xD**

**SwiftCriss: jajaja arriba el klex!**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

En cuanto entraron a la habitación, el moreno cerró la puerta, no es como si alguien fuera a entrar pero aún así sentía la necesidad de la privacidad. Kurt lo miró con un brillo especial en los ojos, el moreno le sonrío acercándose a el y dirigiendo sus manos a la corbata guinda que traía este.

\- creo que empezaremos por quitar esta - le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, Kurt tomó ambas manos de este.

\- ¿estas seguro de esto?

\- ¿acaso tu no...?

Kurt negó - no pienses eso, te he deseado desde el primer momento en que te vi aunque me lo negara una y otra vez, es solo... no quiero apresurar las cosas por un momento de impulso de ambos, por eso te lo pregunto - le dijo sinceramente, Blaine lo miró tiernamente, conmovido por la preocupación del mayor.

\- no es un impulso Kurt, realmente quiero esto, quiero que hagamos el amor aquí y ahora - dijo completamente determinado el mas bajo.

El castaño lo tomo del rostro con ambas manos y lo beso tiernamente al principio, despacio y con todo el amor que tenia por el mas joven, este correspondió, al poco tiempo el beso se intensifico, sus lenguas danzaban en la boca del otro, ambos totalmente perdido en medio del amor y el deseo, las manos del mas alto descendieron por el cuerpo del ojimiel hasta quedarse aferradas en la cintura de este, se separaron por falta de aire y ambos se miraron con intensidad.

\- te amo tanto Blaine, no se que me hiciste pero lo hago

\- ¿que puedo decir? soy irresistible - le dijo guiñandole un ojo, jugando.

\- seguro pero... es mas que eso, mucho mas

Kurt descendió nuevamente sus manos hasta posarse en los muslos del cantante con fuerza lo cargo, Blaine al entender lo que el castaño pretendía enredo sus piernas en la cintura del mas alto, este fue caminando hacia atrás hasta que se recostó en la cama con el moreno sentado a horcadas sobre el, sus erecciones se sintieron a pesar de la ropa.

\- estoy odiando la ropa en estos momentos - comentó Blaine moviéndose encima de la entrepierna del castaño, ocasionando que este gimiera.

\- ¿que esperamos para deshacernos de ella?

No paso mucho tiempo para que ambos solo se quedaran en su ropa interior, Kurt miraba de arriba a abajo el cuerpo de su pareja, pensaba que simplemente era perfecto, no era musculoso pero todo su cuerpo estaba bien definido, y la v que se formaba debajo de su abdomen estaba causando un gran problema dentro de sus boxers.

\- a alguien le gusta la vista

\- me encanta - dijo Kurt antes de unir sus labios nuevamente.

Sus manos acariciaban la espalda del moreno mientras se besaban, Blaine seguía excitándolo moviéndose encima de su entrepierna, _es un maldito provocador _pensaba el ojiazul, no había otra cosa que pasara por su cabeza que llegar al momento en que podría estar dentro del mas joven, el beso fue dejado de lado Kurt decidió comenzar a besar la demás piel de su novio, empezando por el cuello en el cual fue dejando un rastro de huellas rojas, el moreno solo emitía suaves gemidos ocasionado por el placer que los labios y lengua de su guardaespaldas le estaba ocasionando.

Sus labios llegaron a esa V que tanto lo excitaba, recosto al moreno quedando esta vez arriba, y comenzó a besar esas dos lineas, el moreno no paraba de gemir, en su vida había sentido tanto placer _¿esto es cuando lo hacer con la persona indicada? _se preguntaba el cantante, pues a pesar de sus otras relaciones nunca sintió tanto, ni siquiera en su primera vez.

\- creo que ya es hora de deshacernos de estos - comentó el castaño tomando las orillas del boxer azul del moreno, este solo asintió, poco a poco fue retirado dejando totalmente expuesto al menor, Kurt no se tarde en comenzar a masturbar a su novio, este solo podía gemir.

\- ¿tienes idea de lo que me provocas Anderson?

\- tu eres el que no tiene... idea de lo que me provoca... a mi - dijo entre jadeos.

Kurt sonrio y entonces se llevo el pene del cantante a su boca, tragandolo por completo - ah Kurt... dios... mmm - gimió por la sorpresa y el placer, Blaine se estaba perdiendo entre las atenciones del mayor con el, mientras Kurt succionaba y dejaba en libertad la ereccion del ojimiel en un ritmo que volvia loco al mas joven.

\- para... para o no podré... continuar, y realmente quiero continuar

\- ¿que quieres Blaine? - le pregunto con una mirada llena de lujuria.

\- te quiero a ti... dentro de mi - le dijo sin un poco de inseguridad, y eso era algo que Kurt amaba de Blaine, el no tenía inhibiciones, el sabía lo que quería e iba por ello, no importaba que fuera, sin duda ese chico era mas que especial.

Kurt se quito sus boxers para quedar completamente desnudo al igual que su novio, pudo sentir la fija mirada del moreno, ambos se sonrieron seguros de lo que estaban haciendo y seguros de ellos mismos, Kurt comenzó a dejar un rastro de besos por las piernas del cantante hasta llegar a sus muslos, Blaine se retorcía ante lo que el creía era pura provocación para desesperarlo.

\- Kurt por favor...

El castaño sonrió y beso rápidamente los labios de su novio y llevo tres de sus dedos a la boca del moreno, este chupaba ansiosamente los dedos de su guardaespaldas, Kurt al ver esa escena estaba completamente excitado, sabía que tenía que empezar ya o podría venirse simplemente con seguir viendo a Blaine chupando sus dedos.

Llevo el primer dedo a la entrada del menor, haciendo un poco de presión para internarse en el, Blaine emitió un débil suspiro ante la sensación, Kurt saco y metió el dedo varias veces hasta que decidió meter el segundo - ah Kurt... - gimió el rulado, Kurt sonrió al ver lo que podía ocasionarle al cantante, un tercer dedo se interno en el moreno, cuando kurt sintió que el moreno ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatado sacó sus dedos y se posiciono en medio de sus piernas.

\- te amo Blaine...

\- y yo a ti Kurt - le contestó acariciando el rostro del mayor.

Kurt comenzó a besarlo mientras se introducía en el, el moreno tenía sus piernas aferradas en la cintura del mayor mientras este lo penetraba lentamente con la intención de no lastimarlo en lo absoluto, cuando estuvo completamente dentro de el, se separo de los labios del moreno - ¿estas bien? - le preguntó para serciorarce de que no le haya lastimado.

\- mas que bien - le contesto para después mover sus caderas, haciéndole entender al castaño que podía continuar.

El castaño comenzó a entrar y salir lentamente, haciendo sus embestidas placenteras y provocadoras, haciendo gemir al moreno quien se aferro a la espalda del mayor con sus manos, dejando besos en el cuello y hombro de este.

\- estas tan estrecho Blaine... - las embestidas comenzaron a ser mas rápidas y profundas, con un solo propósito.

\- ah ah ah... kurt! dios... AH! - Kurt estaba pegando justo en la prostata del menor, eso era lo que había estado queriendo lograr, Blaine era un manojo de excitación, placer y gemidos, el castaño estaba realmente disfrutando la vista y los sonidos.

\- Blaine... no creo poder...

\- lo se, lo se... yo estoy a punto de...

Ninguno de los dos pudo seguir hablando, en ese instante ambos llegaron al orgasmo juntos, Blaine entre ambos abdomenes y Kurt dentro del cantante, estuvieron juntos unos minutos para recuperarse y después Kurt salió del menor.

\- creo que... ambos olvidamos la existencia del preservativo - dijo en tono de burla el ojimiel.

\- ¿eso es malo?

\- en lo absoluto, me alegra que ninguno lo haya recordado

Kurt sonrió dandole un beso en la frente y acomodándose a su lado - creo que debemos darnos un baño - le dijo indicando con su dedo el abdomen de ambos, el cual se encontraba sucio por la corrida del ojimiel - estoy de acuerdo - y ambos se tomaron la ducha, después se dirigieron a la cama, Blaine acomodándose en el pecho del mas alto y este pasando sus brazos alrededor del cantante.

\- me gusta esto, estar aquí contigo... estoy completamente enamorado de ti - le decía Blaine con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos, el castaño le sonrió sinceramente, el se sentía justamente igual y solo deseaba poder expresarlo tan fácilmente como lo lograba su novio.

\- a mi también me gusta Blaine, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado... - le dio un tierno beso en los labios después de decir eso, lo cual probablemente era lo mas honesto y real que nunca ha dicho.

Blaine no pudo evitar sentirse dichoso y abrazado al cuerpo del mayor se quedo profundamente dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro, en medio de la noche Kurt lo abrazó más a el, prometiéndose que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño.

Nadie lastimaría a Blaine, jamás.

* * *

_**¿Que les pareció? se que no fue perfecto xD espero pues haya sido mas o menos de su agrado.**_

_**En el próximo capitulo, Cooper se enterará de la relación de su hermano con Kurt**_

_**¿Cual será su reacción? Apuestas :p**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Vaya que ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que actualice este fic pero bueno, ya regrese! espero les guste! No podré contestar reviews porque quiero adelantar otros caps de mis otros fics, con eso de que ya ni me avisan cuando vamos a salir mejor aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible, pero ya saben que siempre los leo todos, son lo que me motivan.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Blaine se encontraba sirviendo el desayuno mientras Kurt terminaba de arreglarse, en cuanto salió de la habitación le sonrió al cantante, este le sonrió feliz de vuela, ambos se sentaron para disfrutar de su desayuno.

\- ¿tenemos algo que hacer hoy? - preguntó el castaño.

\- solo debo ir al ensayo, eso es todo... es tranquilo el día de hoy

\- bien, por cierto... sobre tu atacante, al parecer solo era el, esta un poco, ya sabes fuera de si, habla con otras personas que claramente no existen

\- la verdad no me importa lo que suceda con el, lo importante es que se acabo

Dijo tranquilo el ojimiel, la verdad, vivió con temor durante mucho tiempo por esa persona, pero el verdadero terror lo sintió cuando ese hombre lo ataco a el y termino hiriendo a Kurt, y quería olvidar esos angustiantes momentos, por eso mismo no quería volver a hablar de aquello.

\- ¿vas a querer que siga trabajando para ti? - pregunto el castaño, Blaine lo miro mal.

\- pero por supuesto - le dijo haciendo un puchero, Kurt solo sonrió al pensar en lo lindo que se veía.

\- si sabes que... aún cuando deje de trabajar para ti, seguiré siendo tu novio - le afirmó el ojiazul.

\- lo se... es solo que no quiero que estoy cambie, me gusta estar así, contigo a mi lado me siento no solo mas feliz sino también mas seguro

Kurt se levantó de la silla acercandose al moreno para darle un beso en los labios, Blaine aunque sorprendido sonrió en medio del beso, correspondiendo casi al instante, pasando sus manos por el cuello del mayor, Kurt se separó en cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente.

\- me encanta estar contigo - susurro el cantante.

\- me pasa lo mismo - respondió con una tierna sonrisa el castaño.

Ambos sabían que aún faltaban cosas difíciles, no sería todo color de rosa, sobre todo por el medio en el que Blaine se movía pero tenía la confianza de que ellos lo harían funcionar de una u otra manera.

* * *

Blaine se encontraba ensayando para el proximo concierto que daría, Kurt lo miraba desde el rincon donde vigilaba, pero mas que nada lo observaba, sintiendose orgulloso de tener a ese talentoso chico como su novio. Mientras, Blaine se encontraba embobado cantando cada canción de amor de su repertorio sin dejar de ver o de pensar en su guardaespaldas, trataban de ser lo mas discretos posibles pero había momentos en que no podían evitar enviarse una mirada o una sonrisa de amor.

Lamentablemente, no paso desapercibido para una persona.

\- bien, Blaine necesito hablar contigo - dijo Cooper, sorprendiendo al menor, sobre todo por la seriedad con la que su hermano había hablado.

\- esta bien, chicos continuamos el ensayo en unos minutos - les indicó, estos aprovecharon para ir a comer o tomarse algo.

En el lugar solo quedaron Kurt, Blaine y Cooper - ¿que sucede Coop? - preguntó preocupado el menor, no lograba encontrar razon por la que su hermano pudiera haber hablado de esa manera tan seria.

\- eso es lo que yo quisiera saber Blaine ¿que sucede?

\- no te estoy entendiendo

Ambos hermanos se miraron y despues Cooper miro con algo de coraje al castaño - ¿que hay entre ustedes dos? y ni se les ocurra contestar que nada, te conozco demasiado bien Blaine, pude ver las miradas y sonrisas entre ustedes, y es claro que van mas alla de la relacion laboral - les indico a ambos, totalmente convencido de lo que decía.

Blaine suspiro, le frustraba lo perceptivo que su hermano podía llegar a ser - esta bien Coop, no hay mentiras... Kurt y yo tenemos una relación desde... justo despues del ataque - le confesó, Cooper arrugo el ceño.

\- ¿porque no me lo habías dicho?

\- no se había dado el momento apropiado

\- ¿cuando iba a ser?

\- basta ya... no soy un niño Coop, no tengo porque estarte diciendo de cada cosa que hago

\- solo quiero cuidarte, como se que Kurt va en serio contigo - al decir eso su mirada paso al mayor.

Kurt se puso frente a el - porque voy en serio, realmente quiero a tu hermano - le dijo con toda la determinacion del mundo, Cooper lo miro expectante, no podía confiar facilmente en nadie, mucho menos en alguien que apenas acababa de conocer.

\- esto no es nada profesional, no debió pasar de mas con mi hermano

\- no es algo que estuviera planeado

\- ¿como puedo estar seguro de eso?

\- ¿que insinúa?

Blaine que solo escuchaba decidió intervenir - lo que sea, Cooper, esta es mi decisión, yo se a quien quiero, con quien quiero estar y tu solo debes estar feliz por mi y apoyarme - le dijo el moreno.

\- eres mi hermano menor y te seguiré cuidando así tengas 50 años! - le gritó enojado.

\- y lo entiendo! pero puedes estar seguro que soy feliz con el... el me hace feliz Coop

Cooper los miro a ambos - no lo se, esto no acaba de convencerme - dijo terco en su decision de no apoyar la relación.

\- ¿cual es el problema de que estemos juntos? - preguntó harto de la situación el castaño.

\- el problema es... que no confío en esto, mi hermano es una gran estrella, es el cantante del momento ¿como se que eres sincero con tus sentimientos?

\- ¿acaso esta insinuando que solo busco la fama de su hermano? - preguntó molesto Kurt.

\- creo que estoy siendo bastante claro

Blaine miró furioso a su hermano y le iba a dejar las cosas claras, sin embargo, Kurt se le adelanto - mire, puedo entender que piense así también su sobre protección hacia Blaine pero no voy a permitir que diga esas cosas sobre mi, usted no me conoce, pero creame y Blaine lo sabe, quise negarme por completo a esta relación, quise ignorar estos sentimientos que nacieron dentro de mi por el, pero al final, no pude, porque me enamore, y creame, no recibo mas de lo que el contrato decía, no necesito el dinero ni la fama de su hermano, solo lo necesito a el... porque lo amo y quiero hacerlo feliz, estas palabras quizá nos sean suficiente para usted pero puede estar seguro que cada día que pase a lado de Blaine podrá darse cuenta de que son verdaderas - terminó de hablar sin haber quitado su mirada de la azul del mayor de los Anderson.

El menor estaba completamente sorprendido por todo lo dicho por Kurt, ya que de los dos, el que siempre decía ese tipo de cosas era el y sin embargo, en esos momentos, Kurt había dicho cosas realmentes hermosas, cosas que sinceramente había deseado escuchar.

Cooper estaba debatiendose sobre que creer, sobre si apoyarlos o no pero en el fondo el castaño lo había convencido y no solo eso, veía la determinación del guardaespaldas y pensaba que estaba siendo cien por ciento honesto, dio un suspiro derrotado.

\- solo el tiempo dira si es cierto lo que dices

\- Coop...

\- esta bien Blainey, confiaré en que has tomado la decisión correcta - le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y revolviendole los risos con sus manos, después de eso se retiro del lugar.

Blaine abrazo por detras a su novio - cuando pienso que no puedo amarte mas... haces cosas como estas, gracias por defender lo nuestro - le dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla, Kurt puso una de sus manos encima de la mano del menor que estaba sobre su pecho.

\- te amo Blaine... y siempre lucharé por nosotros

\- me gusta escuchar eso, por cierto... ¿irías a una fiesta conmigo?

Kurt se separo y lo miro a los ojos - ¿como tu guardaespaldas? - preguntó-

\- no, como mi pareja

\- se supone que lo mantendriamos en secreto

\- no quiero, al menos no con mis amigos mas cercanos

\- pero...

\- nada de peros Hummel, ya sabes que puedo pedirtelo como una orden... - dijo travieso.

Kurt rodó los ojos - esta bien, iré - se rindió, Blaine sonrió triunfante y lo beso.

Aunque en el fondo, Kurt pensaba que no era una buena idea.

* * *

**_¿Que creen que vaya a pasar en la fiesta?_**

**_GRACIAS POR LEER_**

**_¡Los Amo!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno, llegó la actualización :3 espero les guste :D cosas inesperadas llegan xD Este fic no pasará de los 20 ****capítulos asi que ya estamos a la mitad o quizá mas de la mitad!**

**Gabriela cruz: en la fiesta ocurriran cosas :c**

**Georgi g: jajaja todos ya presienten los problemas xD**

**Moontsee vr: si, entre hermanos no debe haber secreto, bueno, no en todos xD**

**Jeny: es que es imposible no ver el amor sincero que hay entre ellos :3**

**hummelandersonsmythe: jajaja preguntas que serán contestadas en este cap**

**angela. 2: Kurt es lindo :3**

**swiftcriss: jajaja aqui ya esta lo de la fiesta! :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Blaine abrió la puerta de su departamento en cuanto escucho que la tocaban, no necesitaba preguntar quien era pues sabía muy bien que era su novio, su guardaespaldas, aunque esta noche solo sería su novio.

\- dime por favor que no estas nervioso - le dijo Blaine con burla.

\- para nada, en este trabajo aprendo muy bien a controlar mis emociones - dijo presuntuoso.

\- claro... ese entrenamiento de sirvió muy bien conmigo - contestó petulante.

\- eres un creído

Blaine sonrió antes de darle un beso en los labios al mas alto, beso que fue correspondido - te amo - le dijo Blaine al separarse.

\- y yo a ti

\- bien, ahora vamos que muero por presumir a mi novio - dijo emocionado el moreno, Kurt solo rodó los ojos pensando que era imposible no enamorarse de ese joven cantante.

* * *

Ambos entraban al restaurant/bar donde se encontrarían con los amigos, se supone que sería en casa de uno de ellos pero al final habían decidido hacerlo en aquel lugar, era amplio y lo habían apartado solamente para el grupo de amigos.

\- Blaine! amigo que bueno que llegaste! - gritaba Rachel Berry, una de las mejores actrices y cantantes de Boradway

\- hola Rach! me da gusto verte también - ambos se abrazaron.

La castaña miro que no venía solo, ya que se tomaba de la mano con el hombre castaño - ¿el es tu pareja Blaine? ¿no solía ser tu guardaespaldas o lo estoy confundiendo? - preguntó confundida.

\- no, no te equivocas, el es mi guardaespaldas pero también es mi novio ahora

\- wow! mucho gusto - dijo la chica dandole un beso en la mejilla al castaño.

\- el justo es mío

\- su nombre es Kurt, Kurt Hummel

\- es muy apuesto Blaine, nada mal, eh

Blaine le sonrió a su novio y este le dio un beso en su mejilla, y así lo fue presentando a cada uno de sus amigos, Kurt se dio cuenta que todos eran muy agradables, ninguno parecia un chico creído de hollywood, estaba realmente sorprendido por el recibimiento y aceptación de todos.

\- yo solo tengo amigos agradables, los presuntuosos no me interesan - explicaba el menor.

\- me doy cuenta, es bueno saber que no todos son altaneros

\- yo al principio me sentía incomodo, me tope muchas veces con chicos y chicas así pero entonces conocí a Sam, mi mejor amigo el cual no pudo venir porque esta de gira... y el me presento a todos ellos y así pude conseguir amigos verdaderos

Kurt sonrió por la alegría que irradiaba su novio, todo era divertido y tranquilo en la fiesta, había un grupo en vivo que no conocía pero ignoraba ese detalle, ahora solo podía tener ojos para su novio, para ver como se reía, escucharlo... si, todo era realmente perfecto.

\- vamos a bailar! - exclamó de repente el ojimiel tomando de la mano a su novio, este no puso resistencia.

Todos estaban bailando, Kurt no era mucho de bailar pero sabía que esto haría feliz al cantante así que decidió seguirlo a pesar de su forma de costumbre, todos estaban animados y no pudó evitar animarse el también. La música cambio de ritmo a una tranquila balada, bailada entre parejas, algunos se fueron a sentar al haber ido solos.

_I Walked Across An Empty Land _  
_I Knew The Pathway Like The Back Of My Hand _  
_I Felt The Earth Beneath My Feet _  
_Sat By The River And It Made Me Complete _

_Oh Simple Thing, Where Have You Gone? _  
_I´m Getting Old And I Need Something To Rely On _  
_So Tell Me When You´re Gonna Let Me In _  
_I´m Getting Tired And I Need Somewhere To Begin _

La música los llevaba a los dos, Kurt tenía sus manos en la cintura del mas joven y este en el cuello del guardaespaldas, ambos dejandose llevar por la entonada de la canción - me alegró tanto de que haya pasado aquella amenaza, sin ella quizá jamas te hubiera conocido - susurró de repente el cantante.

\- no digas eso, pudiste salir herido

\- no me importa, si con eso podía conocerte... lo volvería a pasar

Kurt sonrió con ternura, dandole un beso en la frente a su novio, siguiendo aún el paso de la música - ¿Sabes? estuve a poco de negarme a ser tu guardaespaldas, no quería hacerme cargo de un cantante engreído o al menos así pensaba sin conocerte... me alegra no haberme negado - le susurró en esta ocasión el.

_I Came Across A Fallen Tree _  
_I Felt The Branches Of It Looking At Me _  
_Is This The Place We Used To Love? _  
_Is This The Place That I´ve Dreaming Of?_

\- creo que simplemente... debíamos conocernos, nunca imagine que me enamoraría del hombre que me iba a proteger, aunque ahora que lo pienso, suena lo mas cliché del mundo - dijo entre cortas risas el moreno.

\- diciéndolo así tienes razón, supongo que simplemente era algo destinado

\- ¿un reencuentro de almas?

\- eres un cursi - acusó el castaño.

Ambos rieron y Blaine volvió a acomodarse dejando su cabeza en el cuello de su novio, era una hermosa escena, todo era tranquilo y por primera vez en demasiado tiempo Kurt podía decir que lo tenía todo, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ese chico con el que bailaba.

_Oh Simple Thing, Where Have You Gone? _  
_I´m Getting Old And I Need Something To Rely On_  
_So Tell Me When You´re Gonna Let Me In _  
_I´m Getting Tired And I Need Somewhere To Begin _

_And If You Have A Minute Why Don´t We Go _  
_Talk About It Somewhere Only We Know? _  
_This Could Be The End Of Everything _  
_So Why Don´t We Go, Somewhere Only We Know _  
_Somewhere Only We Know_

Kurt entonces tuvo un extraño presentimiento, como un golpe en el pecho... una extraña intranquilidad, pensó que quizá solamente estaba siendo un poco paranoico, no estaba acostumbrado a estar tan confiado en un lugar.

_This Could Be The End Of Everything  
So Why Don´t We Go  
Somewhere Only We Know  
Somewhere Only We Know..._

Entonces la música se detuvo, Kurt miró extrañado a los musicos y entonces lo vio, el hombre que cantaba sacaba una pistola - lamento arruinarles la fiesta, pero hemos venido a terminar un trabajo - dijo mirando fijamente a Blaine, entonces Kurt lo entendió, aquel criminal que atrapó había mentido, habían otros implicados, tal como siempre pareció.

\- vamonos Blaine - le dijo tomando su mano, y llevando su mano al cinturon dandose cuenta que no traía arma alguna ¿pero que torpeza había cometido? No, estaba tan perdido en su nueva vida, en su rol de novio que se olvido por completo de su rol de guardaespaldas.

Escuchaban los gritos de los demas que intentaban salir del lugar, Kurt buscaba la puerta de emergencia - espera Kurt... - le pidió el moreno pues estaba un poco consternado por lo que sucedía.

\- no tenemos tiempo Blaine, debemos irnos

Entonces se escuchó un disparo y un grito, Blaine cayó de rodillas, el castaño no podía creer lo que veía, Blaine sangraba de un lado del estomago - Kurt... - susurró y el guardaespaldas lo cargó mirando con odio a aquel hombre que había disparado, no podía hacer nada, mas que sacar a Blaine de ahí y llevarlo al hospital.

_**Esto no hubiera pasado si yo...  
Si tan solo hubiera respetado cada regla Blaine no estaría...  
**_

_**"Kurt hay tres reglas importantes e inquebrantables que debes respetar al momento de cuidar de la vida de una persona... Nunca lo pierdas de vista, Nunca bajes la guardia, Nunca te enamores" recordaba las palabras de mi padre y todas...**_

_**Las había roto.**_

* * *

**¿Se lo esperaban? ¿que pasará después de esto?**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION! :3 ESPERO LES GUSTE XD O QUIZÁS NO JAJAJA NO LO SE, PROBABLEMENTE YA SE SOSPECHAN QUE SUCEDERA**

**Georgi g: jajaja se que fue inesperado, la verdad se me ocurrió en el momento xD inicialmente se iba a aparecer el ex de Blaine pero bueh :p**

**Gabriela cruz: Pues ya conoces a Kurt... :/ **

**Jeny: ya se, pero descuida, Blaine estará bien**

**hummelandersonsmythe: jajaja noooo no mueraS! aún debes leer mucho mas xD**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

Kurt esperaba en la sala de espera, había pasado media hora desde que había llegado al hospital y Blaine había sido internado, en ese momento sintió que alguien lo tomaba del cuello de su camisa.

\- se supone que estas para proteger a mi hermano ¡¿como pudiste permitir esto?! - le gritaba un muy afectado y alterado Cooper, Kurt solo miro a un lado sintiendose sumamente culpable por lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- nunca fue mi intención permitirlo, me descuide...

\- si, lo note! mi hermano puede estar muriendose allá adentro porque se te olvido tu primera obligación! PROTEGER A MI HERMANO!

Las personas los miraban preguntandose que sucedía, aunque podían imaginárselo, Cooper estaba aterrado y no se ponía a pensar lo que hacía o decía, para Kurt todo era demasiado difícil, ya que el mismo se sentía completamente culpable, había faltado a todo lo que su padre le había enseñado respecto a su trabajo y todo, por enamorarse.

Vieron salir al doctor de la sala de urgencias, ambos esperando a que dijera algo - ha perdido mucha sangre pero por suerte la bala no causo un daño grave, fue una suerte que lo hayan traído rápido, además de los primeros auxilios que le dieron, esta estable pero tendrá que estar una semana internado - les explicó, el castaño pudó sentir que el alma volvía a su cuerpo, y Cooper pudo tranquilizarse.

\- será llevado a su habitación, mandaré a una enfermera a avisarles cuando ya este instalado en esta, con su permiso - y el medico se retiro.

Ambos se quedaron ahí, completamente en silencio. Para los dos había sido muy difícil lo que acababa de suceder, pero mucho mas para el ojiazul que había presenciado todo, su saco y su camisa estaban manchados de la sangre de su novio, podía recordar cuando con ayuda de Rachel subieron a la camioneta.

* * *

_Kurt se sacó su saco para ponerlo en la herida del moreno y presionar para tratar de contener lo mas posible la hemorragia, pero ¿como manejaría? la ambulancia no llegaría a tiempo, en eso una camioneta se para frente a el._

_\- sube, tenemos que llevarlo pronto - la voz de Rachel sonó como la de un ángel en ese momento, abrió la puerta y subió con Blaine rápidamente._

_\- me alegra que estes bien - dijo el castaño._

_\- pude salir rápido, maldición ¿como pudo pasar esto?_

_La castaña manejaba lo mas rápido posible, Kurt presionaba la herida, tenía tanto miedo - por favor Blaine, tienes que ser fuerte, yo se que lo eres... por favor, por favor no mueras - rogaba, la chica lo escuchaba y miraba lagrimas caer de los ojos del castaño, ella también pedía porque todo saliera bien._

_\- el estará bien, ya lo veras - le apoyo ella, Kurt quiso creer eso._

* * *

Se encontraba en la cafetería del hospital junto Mercedes - lo bueno es que el peligro ya paso - le decía ella con una tranquilidad en su pecho, sin embargo al ver la mirada perdida de su amigo se preocupo.

\- no se si esta bien seguir con esto - dijo de repente el castaño.

\- ¿a que te refieres?

\- a lo mio con Blaine, no puedo ser su guardaespaldas y su novio a la vez

\- ¿como? Kurt no puedes retroceder ahora

\- no estoy retrocediendo, simplemente estoy viendo las cosas como son, ahora puedo entender bien esas reglas que mi padre me impuso desde que decidí por este trabajo...

Mercedes suspiro, sabía que no podría quitar esa idea de la cabeza de su mejor amigo - ¿y que piensas hacer entonces? - preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

\- no lo se, como su novio no puedo protegerlo, en cambio como su guardaespaldas...

\- presiento que el te querrá como su novio

\- pero yo... no quiero que le pase nada, lo mejor será volver a como estabamos

\- ¿tu crees que el lo va a aceptar?

\- tendrá que hacerlo, esto es lo mejor para el

* * *

Blaine comenzó a abrir los ojos encontrandose con su hermano a su lado - por fin despertaste Blainey - dijo este feliz, Blaine solo sonrió un poco, podía recordar lo que había sucedido, aunque algo borroso en su mente pero aun así lo recordaba.

\- ¿Kurt? ¿como esta kurt? - preguntó al no ver a su novio.

\- esta en la cafetería con una amiga suya

\- ¿esta bien entonces?

\- el único herido fuiste tu - dijo el mayor con un poco de molestia.

\- no estes enojado, fue algo inesperado

Cooper rodó los ojos, no tenía ni ganas de pelear con su hermanito - lo bueno es que estas bien, esos malditos no lograron su proposito - sentencio el moreno.

\- ¿que paso con ellos?

\- la policia llegó a tiempo, todos ahora mismo estan tras las rejas

\- me alegro...

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver al castaño, Blaine sonrió ampliamente al verlo, sin embargo su sonrisa desapareció al ver la expresión en el rostro de su novio... algo no estaba bien.

Su corazón le gritaba que algo no estaba bien.

* * *

**_¿Como creen que reaccionará Blaine ante la decisión de Kurt?_**

**_¿Creen que Kurt tenga razón?_**

**_¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**NO PODRE RESPONDER REVIEWS u.u PORQUE VOY DE SALIDA ¬¬ MALDITAS SALIDAS INOPORTUNAS, NI SIQUIERA SON PARA PREGUNTAR "¿QUIERES IR?" AH NO, SIMPLEMENTE "VAMONOS" ah :c PERO BUEH, YA NI QUEJARSE ES BUENO**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, SABEN QUE SIEMPRE LOS LEO! :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

Blaine y Kurt se miraban en silencio, su hermano se había ido para dejarlos a solas, el moreno una vez que supo la intención del ojiazul estaba intentando fuertemente a que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos mientras el castaño estaba ahí, serio, totalmente convencido de lo que había decidido.

\- no es algo que tenías que decidir por ti mismo! - le gritó el ojimiel.

\- es lo mejor para todos

\- nada de lo mejor! te amo Kurt, no podemos simplemente terminar con lo nuestro solo por esto!

Entonces el mayor explotó - ¿solo por esto? ¡ESTUVISTE A PUNTO DE MORIR POR MIS DESCUIDOS BLAINE! - le gritó aún siendose culpable de lo que había sucedido.

\- pero aquí estoy! no morí! y hay algo que debes de enterarte ¡NO ERES PERFECTO! NO SIEMPRE PODRÁS PREDECIR LO QUE SUCEDA! no puedo creer que estes dispuesto a perder lo que tenemos por un accidente, un atentado!

\- no tenía ni mi arma Blaine... estaba tan distraído contigo que simplemente se me olvido lo mas importante, soy tu guardaespaldas

\- y también mi novio - sentenció el moreno.

\- no puedo ser ambas cosas, ahora lo comprendí... simplemente no puedo

Blaine se acercó a el y tomo una de sus manos - entonces sé mi novio, puedo conseguir otro guardaespaldas pero no otro de quien enamorarme como me he enamorado de ti - le miró con desesperación y suplica, no quería perder a Kurt, no quería perder esa relación que tan feliz lo hacía.

\- te amo Blaine, mucho pero... no soportaría que te sucediera algo y si he de escoger, prefiero ser tu guardaespaldas

\- ¿que? - preguntaba consternado el moreno por la decision de su pareja.

\- así es, quiero asegurarme que estes bien y la mejor manera de hacerlo es siendo tu protección... estando siempre a tu lado

\- ¿te estas escuchando? me amas y yo te amo! ¿porque no poder continuar con esto?

\- porque no Blaine y es mi última palabra

El cantante lo miro molesto pero mas que nada, sumamente decepcionado y triste, no podía creer lo que Kurt había decidido para ambos, porque eso había hecho, decidir por ambos. Lo estaba sacrificando todo solo por un error, por algo que en cualquier momento pudo haber pasado, si, estuvo a punto de morir pero en ese momento pensaba.

Que ojalá hubiera muerto.

\- bien, Hummel déjeme solo, y por favor llame a mi hermano, dígale que necesito hablar con el - dio las ordenes fríamente, eso era lo que Kurt había decidido.

\- en... en seguida - contesto sorprendido el castaño, no se había esperado eso, salió de la habitación y por fin Blaine pudo desahogarse, dejando libres su lágrimas.

¿Como todo pudo haber cambiado a ese grado?

* * *

Kurt detrás de la puerta enfrentaba su decisión, le dolía, pero no podía arrepentirse, era la única manera de mantener a salvo a Blaine, estuvo a punto de perderle realmente, de no volver a ver ni su mirada ni su sonrisa, mucho menos escuchar su voz, jamás podrá quitarse ese terror del pecho, nunca olvidara la sangre que corrió y dejo manchada no solo su ropa sino también su alma. Si, quizá estaba siendo cobarde y egoísta pero prefería eso que cometer un error como aquel otra vez.

Camino hasta la sala de espera donde se acercó al mayor de los Anderson - Blaine quiere verlo - le avisó, Cooper asintió y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, Kurt lo siguió hasta que este entró a la habitación y el castaño se quedo custodiando la puerta.

\- Blaine ¿que sucede? - pregunto al ver los ojos rojos del menor.

\- nada, solo... Kurt y yo hemos terminado - le anunció, eso sin lugar a dudas sorprendió al mayor de los Anderson.

\- ¿porque? ambos parecían completamente perdidos por el otro

\- yo también lo creía pero... bueno, el decidió que estar separados era lo mejor

\- ¿como? yo veo que aún sigue trabajando para ti

\- el decidió ser mi guardaespaldas en lugar de mi novio, según el no puede ser ambas cosas... tonterías, solo son estúpidas tonterías

Las lágrimas volvieron a acumularse en sus ojos y Cooper se acercó para consolarlo, abrazandolo fuertemente, aunque el no estuvo del todo de acuerdo con esa relación, siempre había querido ver a su hermano feliz, ahora que lo veía tan triste no podía evitar sentirse triste con él, nunca pensó que el castaño terminaría su relación, pero tampoco es algo en lo que el pudiera meterse, solo le quedaba estar ahí para Blaine.

\- tienes que reponerte, se lo mucho que te ha de doler Blainey pero...

\- lo se, lo se, solo... lo amo Coop, no pensé que al despertar todo cambiaría

\- me imagino que no, ahora recuestate... debes seguir descansando

Blaine lo hizo y cerró los ojos, con la esperanza de que todo fuera un mal sueño... pero no lo era.

* * *

Los días pasaron y Blaine solo hablaba con Kurt como lo que el había decidido ser, un simple guardaespaldas, por dentro, ambos se consumían por el dolor y la indiferencia con la que se debían de tratar, en el fondo, Blaine esperaba que en algún momento el castaño se hartara de la situación y volviera a luchar por el amor que se tenían pero... no lo hacía.

Sin darse cuenta, tres meses pasaron.

\- creo que al igual que el debería rendirme - murmuró cansado el ojimiel.

\- lamento tanto que esto pasara amigo - le decía Rachel quien estaba al tanto de la triste situación.

\- es solo que en verdad pensé que sería para siempre...

\- me imagino, te veías casado con el y formando una familia ¿no?

Blaine se sonrojo - si, se que fue poco tiempo pero supongo que eso es el verdadero amor ¿no? te sientes invencible a lado de esa persona y sumamente feliz que simplemente no ves un futuro sin ella - confesó el moreno con gran nostalgía.

\- tal ves si tengas tu "para siempre" pero de manera diferente... digo, el pretende quedarse contigo para asegurar tu bienestar ¿no? quizá no es lo que deseabas pero... puede que sea mejor que nada ¿no crees?

\- me pregunto si eso sera suficiente

\- tal vez, en este momento... lo sea

* * *

Kurt se encontraba hablando con Mercedes, esta simplemente ya se había rendido con su mejor amigo, era demasiado terco como para hacerlo entender que la decisión que había tomado no había sido la mejor, y que con ella, ambos sufrían.

\- ¿te has puesto a pensar que ahora que lo dejaste libre, alguien podría llegar y el podría enamorarse y tu tendrás que soportar verlos juntos por ser su guardaespaldas?

Kurt se tensó al escuchar esa pregunta, al imaginarse el escenario pero... - dolería, me destrozaría pero es la consecuencia de la decisión que tome, además al mismo tiempo sería feliz por Blaine - dijo sinceramente.

\- eres el colmo... pudiendo ser feliz

\- no puedo serlo si el esta en peligro

\- tal vez estaría en peligro, pero al menos sería feliz, y tu también - le dijo para después dejarlo solo.

Kurt sabía que todo estaba realmente depresivo, podía ver la tristeza de Blaine en sus ojos, así como el sentía la suya misma, pero el recuerdo de Blaine desangrándose en su regazo aún lo atormentaba.

Jamás podría olvidarlo.

* * *

_**Muy bien, es oficial, la historia contara con 15 capitulos**_

_**ya estamos en los últimos**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Bien, este es el penúltimo capítulo del fic, el siguiente es el final y luego el epílogo... GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Gabriela cruz: pues... no se que contestarte xD**

**robinnxc: si, es fácil comprender a kurt, en sus circunstancias...**

**Jeny: porque así termina :c**

**Georgi g: lo siento, pero ya mero termina xD pero estaré subiendo otro fic pronto**

**KurtCoBlaine: si, coop es un amor :3 jajaja nada como ver a Blaine/Darren con esos shorts verdes**

**HummelAndersonSmythe: hahahahaa exhala e inhala xD**

**Brenda: para el proteger a Blaine es lo primordial**

**Guest: pues es que hay prioridades :/**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

El tiempo pasaba y nada cambiaba entre Kurt y Blaine, el cantante había decidido rendirse, por lo que pudo conocer al castaño aprendió que cuando ya tomaba una decisión no había manera de hacerlo cambiar, ademas tampoco le agradaba la idea de estarle rogando.

\- Blainey alguien ha venido a visitarte - le anunciaba su hermano.

\- ¿de quien se trata? la verdad no estoy de ánimos para recibir a nadie - contestó el menor.

\- ¿ni siquiera a mi?

Blaine rápidamente miró al chico que había llegado sin creérselo - ¡Sebastian! pero... ¿no estabas trabajando en Europa? - preguntó mientras se abrazaban, el mas alto solo rodó los ojos.

\- no porque este allá no puedo darme tiempo para visitar a los viejos y muy queridos amigos

\- me alegra tenerte aquí, ha pasado mas de un año desde la última vez que nos vimos!

\- lo se, por eso utilice mis vacaciones para venir a hacerte compañía

Ambos sonrieron, se conocían desde niños, ambos tenían una banda juntos, Sebastian aunque cantaba le gustaba mucho mas el hecho de ser "manager" y a eso se dedico, en los últimos años se había hecho manager de varios artistas europeos y habían tenido que estar separados por un largo tiempo. Cooper salió de la habitación después de dejar a ambos amigos pero no sin antes notar la cara de pocos amigos de Kurt.

\- parece que a alguien no le gusta lo que ve - dijo Cooper, pues Blaine estaba demasiado feliz por la llegada de Sebastian.

\- no se de que esta hablando - dijo tratando de sonar indiferente pero obviamente el mayor de los Anderson no se lo creyó.

\- vamos Kurt, no tienes que ocultar lo que en verdad sientes, yo no estuve muy de acuerdo en su relación pero me aseguraste que amabas a mi hermano ¿porque te diste por vencido tan pronto?

\- no me di por vencido, solo puse como prioridad la seguridad de Blaine, no quiero pasar por lo mismo otra vez... si debo sacrificar la oportunidad de estar con él con tal de verlo viviendo, lo haré

\- es admirable y a la vez algo muy tonto, el te ama y tu a él de esta manera solo se estan lastimando

\- lo se, pero en algún momento alguien llegará a su vida - comentó mirando como Blaine reía con el chico castaño - y entonces el podrá verme como lo que soy, su guardaespaldas, nada más

Cooper solo dejó salir un suspiro cansado - espero nunca te arrepientas - fue lo único que dijo antes de irse, sabiendo que dejaba a su hermano en buenas manos.

Kurt entonces recordó algo que su padre le había dicho.

_\- Un día te enamorarás y entonces tendrás que tomar decisiones demasiado dolorosas_

_\- ¿porque he de tomarlas? ¿no se supone que el amor debe ser algo hermoso?_

_\- así es, pero el trabajo que has escogido no te permite que lo sea, no completamente, si tienes una pareja fuera del trabajo siempre habrá problemas por tus viajes, o porque arriesgas tu vida y, sin en el peor de los casos, te enamoras de esa persona a la que debes proteger... entonces tendrás que decidir ¿que seré para ella?_

_\- no te entiendo_

_\- lamentablemente hijo... no podemos ser las dos cosas para esa persona, tienes la vida de la persona que amas en tu espalda, ni ella ni tu podrán con eso, sin embargo hay algo positivo al elegir ser su guardaespaldas_

_Kurt escuchaba atento - no habrá otra persona que lo proteja mejor, que tú... y a veces eso es lo que mas importa, aunque duela, ver a esa persona hacer su vida, es la mejor satisfacción que al final vas a obtener - y esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en la mente del castaño._

Y por eso, ahí cuidando la puerta del departamento del que consideraba el amor de su vida, estaba sin duda haciendo lo correcto, quizá no lo mejor para él, quizá no aquello que en ese momento lo hiciera feliz, pero definitivamente estaba haciendo lo correcto, porque ver a Blaine viviendo, y quizá mas adelante formando su familia, sería la mejor satisfacción del mundo.

* * *

Sebastian se sorprendió por la historia de su mejor amigo con su guardaespaldas - siempre te enamoraste de puros imposibles Blainey - le comentó no con tono de burla pero si con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- todo estaba bien pero entonces paso eso y el...

\- deberías comprenderlo, el tiene en sus manos tu vida, es demasiada carga... ademas del amor

\- pero entonces simplemente hubiera dejado de ser mi guardaespaldas! yo solo quería que fuera mi novio...

\- tal vez eso para ti estaba bien pero para el... no, el tuvo tu sangre en sus manos, jamás podrá olvidarlo, el solo quiere asegurarse que vivas y seas feliz, aún cuando no sea con él

Blaine se quedaba analizando lo que su mejor amigo le estaba diciendo, aún cuando no quería reconocerlo podría tener razón, pero aún así era doloroso pensar en no poder estar con Kurt. No de la manera en que en verdad quería.  
A las pocas horas Sebastian se fue a acostar, despidiéndose momentáneamente de su mejor amigo, este solo le deseo "las buenas noches" y Blaine se puso a terminar de escribir una canción que tenía pendiente.

\- ¿necesita algo Joven Anderson? - preguntó el ojiazul sabiendo que pronto el cantante se iría a dormir.

\- te necesito a ti - dijo mirandolo a los ojos.

\- Blaine...

\- pero se que no puedo tenerte, al menos no de la manera que quiero, hoy por fin lo entendí

La voz del moreno sonaba triste y resignada, Kurt solo podía mirarlo - hoy creo puedo comprender la manera en que estas viendo la situación ¿te importa demasiado mi vida cierto? por eso has preferido protegerla por encima de nuestro amor - el castaño solo asintió.

\- sin duda eres especial Kurt, y nunca voy a arrepentirme de haberme enamorado de ti

\- yo tampoco Blaine, te amo y probablemente te ame siempre

Blaine sonrío y se acercó a el - dejame al menos hacerlo una última vez - susurro para después llevar sus brazos al cuello de este y unir sus labios, ambos se besaron, con amor, con todo ese amor que tendrían que dejar de lado, con esa pasión que existía en ambos... un beso de despedida.

\- te amo Kurt

\- te amo Blaine

El moreno se alejo dirigiéndose a la puerta de su habitación pero antes de entrar miró al castaño - mañana mantente atento a la última canción... es completamente para ti - le informó antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

_**Para los que ya han visto "El guardaespaldas" supongo que ya saben que canción es la que se viene...**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Prácticamente hemos llegado al final de la historia aunque aún falta el epílogo, que les puedo decir... esperenlo, no se si lo subire hoy mismo o mañana pero por estos días lo tendrán.**

**Espero les guste el final... :3 GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO EN ESTE FIC!**

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

Ya el estadio estaba lleno, Blaine miraba su microfono mientras Sebastian y Cooper le hacían compañía - ¿cantaras esa canción?¿seguro? no creo que estes completamente preparado para realmente romper todo lazo con el - le dijo su hermano.

\- es lo mejor, esa canción dice todo lo que mi corazón siempre guardará para el... pero esta es mi realidad, una en la que no podemos estar juntos por decisión de él y sinceramente no puedo estar detrás de él toda la vida, el tomo su decisión y yo he tomado la mía

\- supongo que entonces solo podemos desearte buena suerte, y por cierto... hermosa canción - le dijo Sebastian para ir a su lugar en el público, Blaine solo le sonrió agradecido por el apoyo.

\- una de las mejores letras que has escrito

\- he estado muy inspirado

\- aunque a pesar del hermoso tema, tiene un trasfondo demasiado triste

\- si, también hay mucho de eso pero bueno... no es como si pudiera ser de otra forma

Los gritos y aplausos pidieron al cantante retumbaban, Blaine entonces se decidió a salir, y ahí, tras bambalinas como seguridad personal, se encontraba el castaño, vigilando cada paso del moreno y también cada persona a su alrededor, como era su deber. Pero también esperaba ansioso esa canción, esa última muestra de amor que ambos se tenían y que probablemente, ponía punto final a su breve historia de amor.

Breve pero única, fuerte y especial.

El concierto estaba siendo un exito como era de esperarse, entonces llegó el cierre, donde Blaine anunció que cantaría una nueva canción, todos miraron atentos al cantante que tomaba asiento en su piano. Las primera notas lo decían todo...

_Si yo me quedara_  
_Solamente estaría en tu camino_  
_Pues, me voy pero sé_  
_Pensaré en ti_  
_En cada paso del camino_

* * *

El tiempo pasaba, Blaine se hacía cada vez mas famoso, Kurt lo miraba triunfar día a día, le encantaba verlo feliz con sus fans, con cada premio al que era nominado, a cada premio que ganaba.

Para Blaine tener a Kurt cerca le era suficiente, se le hacía extraño llamarlo por su apellido, pero era la mejor manera de tener esa linea de jefe/empleado que el castaño quería tener, era en alguna extraña manera menos doloroso.

* * *

_Y yo siempre te amaré_  
_Siempre te amaré_  
_A ti mi amor a ti mmm_  
_Recuerdos agridulces_  
_Es todo lo que me llevo_  
_Pues adiós, por favor no llores_  
_Los dos sabemos que no soy lo que tu, tu necesitas_  
_Y yo siempre te amaré_  
_Siempre te amaré, te amaré_

* * *

Esa canción Kurt siempre la llevaba consigo, no importaba cuantos años pasara cuidando la espalda del que era el amor de su vida, esa canción siempre la escuchaba, cada noche recordando aquel momento en que la escucho por primera vez.

Parecía una despedida y lo era, al menos para su relación amorosa, para esa parte de ellos que decidieron guardar, reemplazandola por formalidad. Sin embargo, dentro de ellos siempre estaba ahí, añorando al otro.

* * *

_Espero que la vida te trate bien, y espero que tengas_  
_Todo lo que soñaste_  
_Y te deseo alegría_  
_Y felicidad_  
_Pero por sobre todo, deseo que ames_

* * *

Ambos tenían sus parejas con el paso del tiempo, Blaine estuvo un tiempo con un chico llamado Jeremy, mientras en algún momento Kurt encontró a un chico llamado Dylan, ambos tratando de ser feliz, y de amar a otros, el castaño cuidando que aquellos chicos que estuvieran con Blaine fueran buenos para él y, Blaine deseando que aquellos con los que Kurt estuviera no lo lastimaran y lo trataran como se merecía. Pero al final solo algo era real para ellos...

* * *

_Y yo siempre te amaré_  
_Siempre te amaré_  
_Siempre te amaré_  
_Siempre te amaré_  
_Siempre te amaré_  
_Siempre te amaré..._

Habían pasado 10 años desde aquel día , Kurt tenía 41 años de edad, Blaine 32 años, ambos aún se mantenían trabajando juntos. Ambos en su respectivo lugar seguían manteniendo aquellos sentimientos que estaban seguros jamás se irían, probablemente por lo mismo ninguno había formalizado con ninguna de sus parejas.

\- ¿renuncias? - preguntó el moreno.

\- así es

\- ¿se puede saber porque?

\- alguien me espera

\- ya veo... entonces acepto tu renuncia, en fin, todo ha estado demasiado tranquilo en los últimos años

\- lo se, entonces, hasta luego Blaine

\- hasta luego Kurt

La primera vez desde hace 10 años que se llamaban por su nombre, Kurt se marchó con una sonrisa en su rostro, Blaine lo vio marchar también manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, pensando solamente en una cosa.

_Tu, cariño, te amo_  
_Yo siempre, siempre te amaré..._

**FIN**

* * *

**_Tranquilas, falta el epílogo que estoy segura no se querrán perder :3_**

**_En estos días lo subo_**

**_¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Aquí esta el mero mero final! gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia, los quiero mucho! pronto tendrán un nuevo fic :3 me decido por cual de todas las ideas que tengo será la correcta.**

* * *

**EPILOGO**

Kurt se encontraba en su casa recogiendo sus cosas, por fin tendría la vida que quería, una tranquila y bueno, no podía quejarse de su vida en los últimos años, tuvo un trabajo muy bien pagado, y sobre todo, pudo conocerlo a él.

\- ¿donde quedaste de verlo? - preguntó Mercedes.

\- cerca del muelle, ya sabes... a esas horas no hay nadie por ahí

\- que bueno que por fin podrás ser feliz como te mereces! al fin tomaste la decisión correcta

\- no se si sea la correcta, solo se que es la que mas me hace feliz ahora, tengo 41 años, ya no podía simplemente pasarme la vida trabajando, quiero tener una familia, quiero poder despertar con él a mi lado, quiero simplemente... vivir

\- me encanta como suena eso, entonces anda, te ayudo a llevar las cosas a la camioneta

Una vez que terminaron ambos se miraron y se abrazaron - muchas gracias por todo Mercedes, has sido la mejor amiga que he podido tener, a pesar de las cosas duras que siempre me dices - le recriminó con una sonrisa.

\- solo te las digo cuando las tienes bien merecidas

\- supongo que si

\- espero que les vaya bien, mandame mensajes o algo eh! te extrañaré

\- no me iré para siempre Cedes

\- lo se, pero eso no quiere decir que no te extrañaré

Kurt se subió a la camioneta y arrancó con una sonrisa en el rostro, solo deseando llegar hasta él, había pasado mucho tiempo, demasiado... lo necesitaba, ya.

* * *

Esperaba ahí en el muelle como habían acordado, dos maletas se encontraban acompañándolo en la oscuridad de la noche pero siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna y las estrellas - pensé que este día nunca llegaría - comentó solo para que sus palabras se las llevara el viento. El sonido de una bocina lo sacó de sus pensamientos, llamando su atención, sonrió al darse cuenta de quien era y camino hasta él.

\- siempre tan puntual Kurt

\- no te iba hacer esperar, anda te ayudaré con tus maletas

Una vez todo acomodado se subieron a la camioneta, ambos se miraron - ¿todo quedo bien? - pregunto el castaño.

\- todo, un muy largo descanso fue anunciado ¿no ves las noticias?

\- solo estuve ocupado por este viaje, por nuestro viaje - dijo tomándolo de la mano.

\- al fin podemos estar juntos!

\- de alguna manera, nunca estuvimos separados

\- cierto, pero hoy por fin puedo volver a llamarte por tu nombre otra vez

\- lo mismo digo, Blaine

El moreno no lo soporto mas y lo beso, hacia demasiado tiempo desde su último beso, diez años para ser exactos, habían decidido terminar con esa tortura dos semanas atrás cuando el último novio de Blaine le había pedido matrimonio, Kurt entonces se dio cuenta de lo fácil que sería perderlo, el cantante rechazo la proposición y una vez que ambos se miraron después de ese evento, no hubo nada más que hablar.

\- ¿a donde vamos primero?

\- ¿que te parece a Los Ángeles?

\- me encanta la idea, sabes lo mucho que amo ese lugar

\- por eso vamos allá

Y así su nueva vida juntos empezaba, dejando de ser el guardaespaldas y en cantante, siendo solamente Kurt y Blaine.

* * *

_**Ahora si ha llegado a su fin, la verdad no iban a terminar juntos... pues la película acaba con ellos dos separados.**_

_**Pero YOLO :3**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


End file.
